Mafia Princess
by LiVeiNGLiFe4Me
Summary: Bellas a rich Italian Mafia Princess that hates her life. But once her dad goes missing the FBI puts her under surveillance at all times giving her a new 'Father and moving her to Forks WA. What happens when she meets our fave vamp fam.?BxE
1. I'm what!

A/N: Hey I'm back

**A/N: Hey I'm back. No this is not a sequel to Cousin in town this is a whole new Bella and Edward story**

**Bella is a Mafia princess but when her Dad goes missing a whole lot of trouble starts up. The Italian Mafia has a huge problem with the other Italian Mafia so Bella must be protected at all times. The FBI put her under surveillance giving her a new 'Father' and moves her to the small town of Forks. Where she meets Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. (werewolves, and vamps are here)**

**Disclaimer: Not now nor have I ever owned any thing about Twilight**

Bella's POV8:25amEST 8/15/08

I sat up in bed and scratched my head. My door opened and one of my guards stuck his head in. "Good your up. Boss wants to see you." I smile and nod swinging my legs on the side of the bed. I step on the stool for my bed then off the platform my bed is on. I yawn and stretch walking towards my huge closet. Typing in my pin number my closet opens and I walk in. I walk to the next finger scanner and press my thumb down waiting for it to register. "Good morning Mrs. Swan." My computer says. I shake my head and look around. This is way to much just to get clothes. And this is way to many clothes. Half these things I haven't even been dressed in before. I press the blue button and a closet of blue shirts come up. Which one should I wear? I pick up a short sleeve baby blue shirt with a hood and navy blue trim. I walk out and go to my bottoms section and press my jeans button. I grab the first pair of jeans I see and turn to walk out.

"Good morning Isabella." I look up to see my favorite guard Tony. I smile up to him and nod. Other then my best friend Angela he was the only person I could talk to about any thing weather it be a book, music, or my art work he'd listen. I don't know if it was because of his job or because he was actually interested but as long as I had some one to talk to.

I walk into the dining room and smile at the maids (Laverne, Gaby, and Michelle). Gaby pulls out my chair and I slide into it. Butler Ryan places my breakfast in front of me bows and walks away. I sigh and pick up one of the many forks in front of me. I love my life but…its just empty.

I'm a daughter of the leader of the Swan Mafia. AKA I'm the Mafia Princess and I hate it. My Dad is Charlie Frankatelo Swan. Heard of him? Not surprised…he's on the news constantly but the FBI can never get enough proof to take him down. I love my dad but…he's just, he expect me to be something I'm just not. He gets me every thing (that I don't want) thinking it will change me to be a model "Mafian princess." I'm just not like that. He wants me to be a spoiled brat that calls him Daddy. Then marry someone and have him take over the "family business' "Morning Princess," speak of the Devil.

"Morning Dad."

"I wanted to talk to you this morning."

"I know Tony told me. What's wrong?"

"You remember Michael Angelo right?" I thought back to last week at the party for some ones birthday. I was standing with Angela and we were talking about the new book Catharine Hoity was coming out with when a boy with straight blond hair and bright blue eyes came over to us. Michael Angelo. Mike he told me to call him. If I remember correctly he was an ass.

"Yeah I remember him why?" I take another bite of my eggs. They were so much better then—

"You're going to marry him!" I'M GOING TO WHAT!! My egg gets stuck in my throat and I try to cough. I put my hands on the base of my neck for the universal sign for choking. Charlie jumped out of his chair and pulls me out of mine. A piece of egg goes flying across the table and I start to cough and slide back into my chair. "God Bella don't scare me like that."

"Scare you?! Scare you!? Dad you just told your seventeen year old daughter the she's getting married to a complete jack ass and I scared you?!"

"Isabella," he yells back sticking a finger in my face, "you will not speak to me in that sort of manor! Do you understand?!"

"Dad how can you expect me not to flip out about this?!"

"I expected you to be appreciative and thank me!"

"I'm not going to thank you for making me marry some one I did not choose!"

"Bella we need some one to take over the family business and Michael Angelo is the perfect one!"

"What family business?! Killing people, stealing from people, coning people!!"

"Isabella…" He said in a don't test me kind of voice

"That's why mom left in the first place! Because of the stupid 'Family business' and she dead because of it too! Do you want me to wind up like her Dad?!"

He lift me up by my shoulders and shook them with a strong grip. "No I don't! That's why you need to marry him! So that it doesn't happen to you! I wasn't able to keep your mother safe Bella! I want some one that will keep you safe! Michael Angelo will do that for you!" I stopped struggling and looked into his eyes.

"Have you ever thought that just maybe I don't want this life?" I asked him. His grip loosened and he eventually released me.

"Bella—"

"I'm late for my lessons." I turn around and walk out my footsteps the only sound in the room.

My Dad decided that it was to dangerous for me to go to school a couple years after my mom died. My Mom never liked the idea of my Dad being in this 'business' but she put up with it because she loved him. But after the first time someone drew their gun at some one else in front of me she was fed up. She put all my stuff in to a bag and all of her stuff into another. My Dad tried to convince her it was an accident and they didn't realize I was in the room but she didn't care. She left that night to look for a hotel to stay at and said she was going to come back for me in the morning. She never did…The man they drew their gun on was the brother of the head of the Pusiteri Mafia. One of them saw my mom and shot her, not knowing my parents were splitting up. I blamed myself for the longest time…I still do. If I would have listened to my parents and stayed in my room like I was suppose to I wouldn't have seen them pull the gun out, my mom wouldn't have left my dad and they would never have been able to shoot her.

I sigh and move all my hair to one side of my head, tripping over the carpet in the process. "Ugh," I get up clumsily and walk to the double doors. I attempt to open them swiftly and gracefully but fail horribly as they slam into the walls. I cringe and walk into the room to see my tutor sitting in her chair at her desk. She looks up at me and stands up.

"Avoir un siège Isabella vous êtes en retard" Madame Delphine said to me. I go to my seat and sit down putting my head down in 'shame'.

"Désolé Madame Delphine, moi et mon père avait un problème" She nodded and walked over to the chalk board.

"We'll start with your Biology lesson." She says sitting my Bio book in front of me with her heavy French accent. "Page one hundred twenty seven." I nod and open the book.

_Math 10:46amEST…_

"Do not slouch Isabella its bad for your posture."

"Yes" I say sitting up straight sighing

"And do not sigh in the presence of others." I nod and pick up my pencil to start the new problem on the bored.

_World Cultures 11:53amEST…_

"Confucius once said: Forget injuries, never forget kindness by this he meant—Isabella! Are you paying attention?!"

I look up from my note book where I was sketching a landscape. "Huh? Oh yes I was just…" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "No sorry." She snatched up my note book and ripped out my landscape.

"I will let your father know about this." She says slamming my paper on her desk. "You are expected to pay attention at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes Madame Delphine." I whispered sitting up straighter. Not wanting to get in more trouble.

_End of lessons 1:27pmEST…_

"That will be it for to day Isabella. Tomorrow I will expect you to be more focused on your studies and less focused on your art work."

"I'll try." I say standing up curtsying to her even though I don't have on a skirt or dress. She always expects me to curtsy when I leave so I do. The way she talked about my art was like it was a piece of crap.

That's how most people talked about it though. No one ever expected much from me accept for me to be a spoiled brat, including my Dad. When I was in school they tried to convince him to let me skip a grade in fourth but he kept telling them it was impossible I'm not that smart. But my mom believed in me and she let me do it. But the next month was when everything happened and that was when I found art. My dad got me an art teacher and he taught me all he knew then told my dad he could teach me no more and left. Then the school once more tried to convince my dad into something but this time it was to let me go to an arts school. My dad really didn't believe it then even though my art teacher told him I was the best student he ever had he still refused to let me go. The next year he pulled me out of the school.

I wasn't very social but him pulling me out of school made it worse. Because he pulled me out he left me with only two friends Tony and Angela.

"How were classes?" Tony asked falling in step next to me. I sighed and slouched two things of which Madame Delphine would kill me if she saw me doing. "That bad?"

"You have no idea." I say opening the door to the living room to see my dad and none other then Michael Angelo. "And it just got worse…"

**A/N: Well? Did you guys like it? I know it's a whole nother story from Cousin in town but I thought I might give it a try because I always liked the idea of Bella being a Mafia Princess and no one did a story like it so I thought I'd give it a shot Edward wont show up until about the fifth chapy I guess. I hope you liked it. ****Review please!**


	2. I have a plan

**A/N: I don't have much to say except I hope you guys liked the last chap and like this one. Here you go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

Bella's POV 1:33pm EST 8/15/08

"Ah Bella!" My Dad says standing up walking over to me. I couldn't take my eyes off of Mike. Not because of his looks but just because of the mere fact that he was actually here. My Dad put his arm around me and attempted to move me but I wouldn't budge. He looked down at me and sighed gripping tighter and pulling harder making me lunge forward but catch myself amazingly before my face and the floor once again made contact. I walk over to Mike who stands and takes my hand and kisses it. I cringe under his touch and start to literally feel sick. I snatch my hand back and sit down. He chuckles and sits down next to me. I glare at my father and cross my legs. "How was your day Princess?"

"Okay…" I mumble looking at the floor. I hate it when he calls me that. It just goes back to the whole spoiled brat thing. "Madame Delphine wants to talk to you."

"About…" he picks up his glass and takes a swig of whisky.

"Me." I say scooting away from Mike. He smiled and pulled me closer in an attempt to be suave but I end up practically in his lap. I pinch his hand and he lets go automatically letting me escape to the other end of the couch. How I did all of this with out falling is beyond me. "I was drawing while she was talking about Confucius."

"Bella we've discussed this. You are to pay attention."

"I know dad but maybe if I actually had time to draw I might—"

"No."

"Dad—"

"Bella you are not going to that school. You are not going to any school. Okay?" I nod and look down at my hands. The school was said to have the best art teacher on the east coast…and I'll never be taught by him because of my stupid Father. "Now," He says sitting in his chair across from me and Mike, "We have some plans to discus."

"No we don't." I say crossing my arms in front of me. Is it just me or is he acting like this morning didn't even happen.

"What do you mean we don't?" Mike says turning to look at me. I shake my head and look at him over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mike…but I don't want to get married to you."

"Why not?!" He asked shooting out of his chair.

"No it's nothing against you! It's just, I want to be in love when I get married and I want to pick my own husband." I look over to my father who is fuming by now. "Not some one my father picked out for me." I stand up now and walk over to the front door pulling out my phone. "I'm late for my plans with Ang. I'll see you later Dad. Bye Mike I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Close the door Bella." My father said in a very stern voice. "Now." I closed my eyes then the door. "Come here." He says crossing his arms. I turn around opening my eyes and walking back to my seat. "_Sit down now._" My Dad was never this serious with me. He was always happy go lucky fun guy with me. Now he was speaking to me as if I was one of his goons. I sat down never taking my eyes off of him. "You will listen to me Bella you understand?" I nod afraid to utter one word. "You are going to marry Mike. Maybe not because you want to. Maybe not because you love him. But because I'm telling you to you will marry him. Not until you're twenty but when you are twenty you will marry him."

"Dad please!" I was crying now. "I don't want to marry him! What about college?! What about what I want?!"

"None of that matters Bella! You have to think of more then just you!"

"But Dad—"

"Enough Bella! You will marry him or you'll be disowned!" Everything stops with those words. My breath catches in my throat and I feel like I might pass out. I can hear all the maids and butlers even the guards gasp. Several things shatter in the kitchen but I'm sure none of them are as stunned as me.

"Dis—dis—disowned?" out of the corner of my eye I can see a sinister smile cross Mikes lips. I feel like smacking it off his smug little face but I can't move. I could feel the tears start to run down my face faster now, but I was to out of it to go wipe them. Would my father really disown me because I didn't marry some one of his choice? The whole thing about losing the money and the clothes and the maids and the butlers wasn't even the problem. I could care less about that. The only thing I even care about was the fact that I could lose my father over this. If I was disowned he would never talk to me again. "Dad please—"

"Chose Bella." He said under his breath.

Chose…Between losing my father…or losing love I never had. I turn my head to look at Mike. He smiled an arrogant smile showing his teeth. I looked back at my Dad and shook my head. I cant lose my Dad I just cant. He was all I had left. If he disowned me I would have no where to go. I have no family out side of the Mafia. If my Dad disowned me I'd have no family or friends or anything.

But if I say yes…if I say yes I'll never be able to find the love of my life. If I say yes I wont be able to experience what all girls want. Love. There's no way in hell I could ever be in love with stupid Michael Angelo. But maybe, maybe if I can convince my Dad that I'm better off finding my own love he'll let me. I have four years to do it. It could work. But if it doesn't…I could already be in college! I sniff and wipe my eyes. "Okay…" I whisper standing up. My Dad pulls me into a tight hug kissing the top of my head.

"I knew you'd pick the right."

"But" I say pulling away looking up to him, "only if I can still go to college."

"Bella—"

"Dad you're already taking love out of my life don't take education too." If I have to guilt trip him into it then so be it.

He kisses my forehead and pulls me in again "Okay Bella. You can go to college." He lets go and Mike pulls me in to a hug. I reluctantly wrap my arms around his waist .

"Don't worry Bells," He says whispering in my ear, "We wont be married for that long." He said it so low for a second I thought I might have imagined it. I pull back and look at him. What did that mean? A cold chill went down my entire body. He smiles and kisses my cheek (EWWW!). "It's been a pleasure but my Father wanted me to help him out with some…" he looks at my dad then back at me, "business to take care of." I held my breath, I knew what that meant. My dad laughed and nodded walking Mike to the door. He turned back and smiled. "I'll see you later my bride." He says right before he walks out the door.

My dad turns back to me and opens his arms. I smile half heartedly and walk to him hugging him. "I'm sorry Princess but this is the way it has to be." I nod knowing it's a lie. My father could have just given the position to Mike without even bringing me into situation. But I'll let him think what he wants to.

"I know Dad." I pull away from him and walk to the doors. "I'll see you later I'm really late." Tony is next to me in a matter of seconds and we walk out the door to meet Angela.

"Don't be home too late Bella." I nod and wave.

_2:30pmEST_

"So what, he just told you 'you're marrying him end of story?'" Angela was just as mad as me though she didn't express it much because she's so shy. We were sitting at our table at our favorite Bistro. I just got finished telling her about the whole situation. I nod and take another bite of my sandwich. "What about what you want?" she says taking a sip of her coke.

"That's exactly what I asked him."

"What was his answer?"

"It doesn't matter." I shake my head and take a deep breath, "Then he told me either I say yes or I get…" I couldn't finish the sentence with out braking down.

"Get what Bella?"

I take another deep breath and run my hand through my hair. "Disowned Angela, either I said yes or I get disowned."

"Oh God Bella I'm so sorry." She stands up and gives me a hug. I hug her back and sit back down.

"It's okay," I lean in and whisper "I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Okay I told my Dad yes but I have four years to convince him other wise."

"But what if that doesn't work?"

"That's the beauty of it Ang! I'll already be in college by the time I'm suppose to get married!"

"But Bella if he disowns you it won't matter where you go. You'll never see your father again."

"…I know…But I'll be safe Ang."

"That's true. I just can't believe he really got an arranged marriage that's really Medieval."

"Yeah it is."

"Bella," Tony taps me on the shoulder. I turn to look at him. "I have to get you out of here something happened."

"What happened?! Is Dad okay?!"

"I'll tell you when we get you home come on."

I nod and turn back to Angela. "I have to go Ang. Call me latter okay?"

She smiles and nods. "Sure." We hug and pull apart. "I'll see you later."

"See you." I wave as Tony pulls me out to the car.

**A/N: Well, well, well, well what could it be? I guess you'll find out. Don't forget to Review people!**


	3. Meet your new father!

**A/N: Wow a lot of people like the story thanks y'all! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own anything.**

_Bella's POV 3:00pmEST_

Tony pulls up to the house and I get out the car running into the house. I open the door to a completely empty house with no sound at all. I walk in farther and look around. _Why are the lights so dim? I _go to turn the lights up but stop immediately stop remembering that it could be a trap. I take a step back and walk to the kitchen. _Where are the chefs?_ I go to the middle of the kitchen and look around making sure I don't miss a thing. I walk into the dining room and stop. Three chairs are knocked over and wine glasses are smashed whine is pouring over the table and dripping down onto the floor. I notice the pattern of one of the glasses and run over to it. _Dads wine glass_.

"Bella?" Mikes voice rang through the entire house. I stop and stand up looking around. "I see you didn't turn up the lights. Smart girl." He was in the living room, two rooms away from me. I look around and run to the stairs tripping in the process . The safest place I could think of was my closet. I saw some one down the hall from my room his built looked like Tony but I wasn't sure.

"Tony?" I looked down at his hand. A gun.

"Bella get in your room!" he whispered harshly

"What's going on Tony?" My voice starts to shake and my eyes get clouded with tears. Why did he have a gun? "Where's my Dad? Are you okay?"

"Bella I'm so sorry please just get in your room." I open my door and close it softly locking it. I go to the closet and press my pin and walk in. I turn around so to type the pin in again so the door closes. The scanner comes up and I press my thumb to the pad. "Good afternoon Miss Swan." I turn back and press my thumb down again to close it again. Maybe the closet was a good idea. I run over to my phone and pick it up, when I hear a gun shot.

_Tony's POV 2:45pmEST_

My phone went off as Bella leaned in to talk to Angela. I pulled it out of my pocket putting it to my ear.

"Talk."

"My Uncle changed his mind. We're doing it today." I sighed and looked over at Bella. Her life is about to fall apart and it's my fault. "Don't you dare back down Tony! Remember who's willing to pay you more! The Pusiteri family not the Swan family." He was right, they are paying me more. Just to get Mike in then bring Bella home one day. But not this early.

"You're right," I look over to Bella again and look back out the window, "I'll have her there in about twenty minutes."

"Good. Don't forget park across the street and stay in the car."

"She's not going to fall for the turn the lights on trick her Dad taught her better then that." It was true Charlie only did what he thought was best for Bella and teaching her what not to do when she thought something was suspicious was one thing he did do.

"She's a spoiled brat who doesn't pay attention" She wasn't. She was a down to earth kind of girl who hated that she was stuck in that thought of her.

"No she's—"

"Her Dad calls her Princess Tony she cant be that big of a deal. Just do what you where hired to do got it."

"Yeah I got it." This wasn't going to work but he wont listen. I hung up and looked over to Bella. She was nodding at something Angela said. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. "Bella," I say. She turns and looks up at me, "I have to get you out of here something happened." She got a worried look on her face and she looked like she was about to cry. I could tell she was worried about herself.

"What happened?! Is Dad okay?!" This girl never ceases to amaze me. Her father just put her in the worst relationship ever and she's only worried about him.

"I'll tell you when we get you home come on." I lift her up and wait for her

She nods and turns back to Angela. "I have to go Ang. Call me latter okay?"

She smiles and nods. "Sure." They hug and pull apart. "I'll see you later."

"See you." She waves and I start to pull her out to the car. "Is he okay Tony?" She ask as she buckles her seat belt and turns to me. I nod and pull off. "Tony why wont you answer me?" I sigh and spot Mikes car. I'm really doing this. I'm in to far now I don't have a choice. I stop the car and she gets out running for the house. I wait for about ten minutes but don't get surprised when nothing happens. Some one bangs on my widow and I get out the car.

"Did you tell her?!" Mike asked stepping back giving me space to get out.

"No I didn't tell her. I told you, she's smarter then most people put her out as."

"Well then," he says getting his gun out, "I guess we'll just have to do it this way then huh?"

"Yeah…"I pull my gun out and follow him in to the house. "Mike—"

"Don't kill her. I'll be able to get something from her. Including more then just information." I stopped walking and watched him. He's going to torture her and rape her. I point my gun up at him but decide against it. _Just think of the money_. I walk into the room and look around. "You go upstairs and look for her. I'll stay down here." I nod and start to go up the stairs and hear him call for her. "Bella? I see you didn't turn up the lights. Smart girl." I shake my head and go upstairs. She's not blood related no matter how much she's like my little sister, no matter how much I love her, no matter how long I've known her…What am I doing? I stop walking and run my hand through my hair.

"Tony?" Bella! I can't let him find her I have to make sure she's safe.

"Bella, get in your room." I whisper yell at her walking towards her. Her eyes travel down to my hand then back to me.

"What's going on?" Her voice was shaky and she was about to start crying. "Where's my Dad? Are you okay?" Still worried about her father. She knows she's in trouble now and yet she's still worried about her Father. And me. I'm horrible how could I even think about doing this to her?!

"Bella I'm so sorry please just get in your room." She nods and runs in the room closing the door softly. I sigh knowing she'll be safe in her closet.

"Where is she?" I turn around and look at Mike. I cant let him get her. I pull up my gun and shoot him. He lets out a girly scream and falls down the stairs.

"Waita take it like a man Mike." I turn back and run to Bella's door. I break it down it would take to long for me to get out my key. I run to her closet and bang on her door. "Bella it's Tony open the door!" I hear the first door open and take a step back. Her next door opens and she flings herself into me. I drop the gun and wrap my arms around her. "Bella I am so sorry this is all my fault."

"Tony," She says pulling away. "What did you do?"

"I…I helped the Pusiteri family." She gasp and put her hand to her mouth. "They took your dad Bella. I'm so sorry."

"You have to get out of here." She starts pushing me to the door and I nod.

"I understand I'll send some one."

"No! I called the police you cant be here when they come!" I stop and look at her.

"It's my fault that you almost died and that your Dad is gone and you're still helping me?"

"Early today I learned 'Forget injuries, never forget kindness.' Do you know how many times you have showed me kindness?" This girl was amazing. I did not deserve to watch over her. "Be safe." We stepped over Mike who was out cold (even though I shot him in the leg). She pushed me out the door and I looked back at her, her big brown doe eyes holding tears.

"Tell them I shot him okay?" She nods "I'll make this up to you and your family Bella. I promise."

_Bella's POV 4:02pmEST_

I nod to him as he runs over to his car. I knew something was up with him. He seemed kind of out of it for the past few days. Now that I actually think about it he's been out of it all month. It all makes since. I sigh and turn to look back at Mike. He's still out. I walk over to him and look to see where he was shot. In his leg? Wow I thought it was something like his chest to make him pass out but his leg? What a wimp.

Sirens come screaming down the street and I run out the door waving them to the house. There's about twelve police cars and one that says bomb squad. They get out the cars and come to me. "Is there any one else in the house?"

"One guy the one that tried to get me he's on the floor in front of the stairwell and the light switch is over there." I point to it. Him and another officer take my arms and drag me out of the house and sit me in a car the door still open. I see them bring out Mike and put him on a stretcher. I sigh and put my face in my hands.

"Bella?" The first officer came up to me. I look up at him and nod. "You have to come down to the station okay?" I nod and move my legs into the car. He closes the door and goes into the front and starts to drive.

_4:30pmEST_

"Bella did you shot him?" A guy sits across the table from me I shake my head and look at him.

"No Tony did." truth

"Where'd Tony go?"

"I don't know." Truth

"Did you help him get away." Shoot. I didn't answer instead I just looked down. "Bella." He pressed the button on tape turning it off. I look up at him and sat up straighter. What is he going to do? Why did he turn off the tape! "Just tell me. Off the record did you help him?" I widen my eyes a look at him again. Is he kidding? Does he really think I'm that stupid? "You have my word Bella, just tell me." I say nothing but I do nod. "Okay—"

"Your times up." A woman walks in another man following behind her. "Leave her alone." She says. The first Man stands up and they face each other.

"I'm just trying to help her."

"So am I and this is FBI business so leave the room"

"Listen—"

"Chris," Another man steps in and signals for Chris to leave. He nods and turns around. The woman sticks her tongue out at him then turns back to me and smiles

I couldn't help but smile back and laugh. "Ex-husband" She says sitting down across from me. She opens the tape recorder and pulls out the tape tossing it to her friend. "Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renee Celia and Charlie Frankatelo Swan?" I nod knowing full well she is aware of who I am. "Yes we know all about you. And your family." Her friend walks over and sits down next to her. "You need to go into hiding Isabella." I nod I knew this

"I know." I whisper looking between her and her partner.

"Good. This is Jason. Meet your new father."

"Meet my who?"

"Jason will be your 'Father' from here on out" she says putting air quotes around Father. "You will now be known as Valerie Delilah Linsner and he will be your father Dalton Wesley Linsner." I look at him and smile

"Wesley?"

"Don't go there." He says putting a finger up. I smile and nod. "When does my new life start and where?"

"Two days Forks Washington."

"Never heard of it."

"Exactly."


	4. You're one hell of a princess

**A/N: Did y'all think it was Tony? If you did you're better then me cause I didn't realize it was going to be him until Bella ran into the house. So VintageLyre reminded me you did not know where Bella lived. She lived in Brooklyn NY but now in this chap she's on the plane to Forks. ObsessedFan16 and SunDanceKid17 gave me an idea for Bella's and Edwards meeting. So thank you to all of y'all and all of y'all who reviewed! And thank you to all of y'all who alerted my story. So here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters **

_Bella's POV 5:00amEST8/17/08_

"Come on Val that's us." Some one said next to me. I was reading one of my favorite Jane Austin books, Pride and Prejudice for about the fifth time. Just when I was about to turn the page some one tapped me. "Valerie." I looked up to see Ja—Dalton looking down on me. Oh right I'm Valerie! I nod and pick up my carry on bag and walk behind him.

"Sorry, it's just going to take some time,"

"It's okay I know." We walked down the little hallway to the plane, in silence after that. I don't really care where I was just as long as I was out of that stupid room they made me stay in. I don't know where it was but after being in it for two days I'm determined it was in hell. Just like I'm in right now. I still don't know where my Dad is or if he's okay. They know though, each time I ask about him I can see it in there face that they know. And if they don't make up an answer they change the subject. For example:

"Hey…um…Dad?" he looks down at me handing the flight attendant our ticket. She gives it back with a smile pointing down the isle. "Is my…um…Uncle Charlie okay?" He stops and looks at me but recovers quickly walking faster now. He stops in the middle of the plane and turns to me.

"Do you want to sit next to the window or the isle seat?" (My point)

I sigh and bite my lip. "Window." He backs up to let me walk in. I sit down next to the window and look out to the runway. Then feel a shift next to me. I look to see my 'Dad' sit down next to me. I shift in my seat to attempt to feel comfortable. Attempt being the key word.

"You okay?"

I look up at him smile and nod "Yeah, I'm fine I just never sat in coach before."

He laughs and nods "Yeah a lot different right?"

"A whole lot."

"Just do something relaxing it'll get better." I nod and go down for my carry on bag pulling out my sketch book and my iPod. Putting the buds in my ear I already know who I'm going to draw so the song would be just right. I scroll down and click Clair de Lune and beautiful music starts to fill me ears I close my eyes and smile as a picture of my mother comes into my head and I start to draw her

_Alice's POV 3:00amWST8/17/08_

I close the door to my brand new yellow Porsche(complementary of Edward) and walk towards the house knowing Jazz is behind me with my bags "We're home." I say in a normal tone knowing the all here me. Esme appears before me and smiles. "Hi Esme."

"Hello dear. How was shopping?"

"To short if you ask me. But Jazz was ready to get going." I say jerking a thumb to him

"Alice we were gone all day! I still cant believe she persuaded the people to keep the store open!" Jazz says putting my stuff on the floor coming over to us. "How could that possibly be to short?!"

"Jazz I didn't even get that much!" I cross my arm and turn away from him.

"There are at least one hundred bags there Alice!"

"Don't you remember the time when I had at least a thousand!?" I huffed and went for my bags and then upstairs. I placed my bags right outside my closet. When I feel Jazz's arms wrap around my waste. "No Jazz."

"I'm sorry Alice do you forgive me?" I shake my head and cross my arms. He kisses my collar bone. "Forgive me yet?" I shake my head try to pull away. But he just pulls me closer and kisses my neck. "Now?" I laugh and nod.

"Yes Jasper I forgive you." I say turning in his arms to look at him.

"Chill it Jasper!" Edwards voice comes screaming into our room. I could only imagine what he was thinking about. I smile realizing it was me. I laugh and start to pull away but stop as a vision comes into my head

"_Val, that's us." A man says to a girl with her nose in a Jane Austin book. "Valerie." He calls her tapping her this time. The girl looks up at him. She has pale skin, big brown doe eyes, and straight long brown hair. That girl, who was put up to a marriage, the same one who was in that house with that wonderful closet. I thought her name was Bella not Valerie._

"_Sorry it's going to take me a while to get used to this" she says standing up picking up a bag. "Hey…Dad?…Is my…Uncle Charlie okay?" she asks. That's not her Dad! And her dads name is Charlie! What's going on?! _

"_Do you want the window or isle seat?" Why didn't he answer the question? She whispered window and slid into the seat. They discussed this being her first time in coach. Then she got out her iPod and a sketch pad. _

_The Face of a woman came up eventually and tear drop hit the paper. The woman looks like her only older and not as beautiful. I can only assume it's her mom. Her so called dad pulls out one of her ear buds and looks at the picture then back to her. "Is that your mom?" He ask her. She bites her lip and nods slowly._

I come back to present time to be seated next to Jasper and Edward in front of me. _Did you see that?_ I ask him in my mind. He nods and sighs. _Do you understand it?_ He shakes his head and sits next to Jasper.

"I'm here to." Jasper says leaning back. "And I can feel the confusion pouring off of you two."

"You remember the girl the one with the closet?"

"How could I forget? You talked about her for about a week."

I growled at him but let it go. "You remember how her father said she was going to marry the guy that turned out to try to kill her?"

"Yeah what about her?"

I was about to answer when Edward did for me. "What she's talking about is she now has a new father and they're on there way to forks."

Jasper sat up all the way and looked between us. "Well something must be missing." We all nod and I stand up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see what Dad thinks about it." I ran to Carlisle's study and knock on the door. "Carlisle?"

"Come on in Alice."

I open the door and go sit in one of the chairs across from him. "Do you remember the girl I told you about?"

"The one that's going to join—"

"Shhh!"

He chuckles and shakes his head "Sorry. Yes I remember what about her?"

"Well she's on her way but I missed a huge chunk of her life."

"What do you mean?"

"ShehasanewFatherwhocannotpossiblybeherrealfatherbecauseI'veseenherfather_and_hecantbeherfatherbecausehedoesn'tknowhermothersosomethingmusthavehappenedfromthetimeshehidinthatawesomeclosettothetimeherandhernewdadgotontheplaneandIdon'tknowwhatitis!" **She has a new Father who can not possibly be her real father because I've seen her father **_**and **_**he cant be her father because he doesn't know her mother so something must have happened from the time she hid in that awesome closet to the time her and her new dad got on the plane and I don't know what it is)**

"Okay Alice calm down!"

"I cant calm down Carlisle I'm out of the loop! I'm never out of the loop!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sure we'll figure out more about her when she gets here for now try to relax?"

"I'll try," I say getting up and walking out. I stop at the door and turn back. "But I'm not promising anything."

_Bella's POV 9:00amWST_

"What time is it?" I ask Jason as we get off the plane. He walks toward the baggage claim and turns to me and looks at his watch.

"Nine, why you got somewhere to be?"

"Nine?!"

"Well in Brooklyn it's eleven but here it's nine."

"Wow this time change is going to kick my butt." Look for my bags trying to figure out how I'm going to get them off with out making myself look like a complete idiot. When they come into view I sigh and walk to them. Okay I could just grab and pull or that could make me fall backwards. But I could grab and pull gently…no then I'd go forward. Gah! I don't know how to do this! I tried doing it once last year when they finally let me and I winded up taking out five other people along with myself and Tony got them form then on.

"I got it go wait by our other bags." Jason says pushing me to the other bags I blush and nod walking over to them. About a minute later he comes over to me my bag dragging behind him. The door opens and when I expect to walk out to a sunny day I get cloudy and "Okay so lets go over this just to make sure you got it. Your name?"

"Valerie Delilah Linsner, but everyone calls me Val."

"My name?"

"Dalton Wesley Linsner."

"Where's your mom?"

"She left when I was a baby and you haven't told me a thing about her."

"Where are you from?"

"Lakewood, New Jersey."

"Your birthday?"

"It's…Uh…"Crap

"To late your dead!"

"Ja—Dad!"

"Come on Val, you have got to know is!"

"Okay I'm sorry."

"Alright now when's your birthday?

"February twenty second, nine teen ninety one."

"Good." He opened the cab door for me to slide in. "You start school tomorrow."

"School?" I haven't been to school in years

"This the place?" The driver asked. Jason nodded and got out helping me out. "Twenty seven fifty." Jason hands him the money and gives me my bag.

"Come on lets go cheek out the house." I nod and walk to the house. It's a nice little cottage styled house. The house is surrounded by forest which doesn't exactly make me feel safe. "This is your room." He says opening the door. The room wasn't small but for me it was tiny. It was smaller then my closet. Hell it was smaller then my bathroom. And I loved it. "I know compared to your old room it's small but—"

"I love it!" I say turning back to him.

His eyebrows scrunch up and he watched me for a second. "You love it?"

"I never liked all that space in my old room. This is so much better." I say unzipping my suitcase. I go and pull my drawers open and stat to put everything in my drawers

"You are one hell of a princess."

"Don't call me that. But I know my dad would tell me all the time." I sigh and stop putting everything away.

"Well I have a couple of friends coming to help us later on today then they're staying for diner."

"You want me to cook?"

"You can cook?"

I laugh and nod. "See that's why you shouldn't call me princess. Yes I can cook I can also clean and iron."

"Ha good. Then I can give you chores." He laughs and leaves the room. I laugh too and start to get my room together.

_7:48pmWST_

I start to walk down stairs but succeed in falling down them, all of them. Jason ran over to see what was happening and laughed when he saw me on the floor. I blush and try to pull myself up by the railing but my hand slips and I fall on my butt. He laughs harder and I blush harder. "Come on," he says pulling me up. I smile and head into the kitchen his friends should be here. Soon I should get started on diner. "Bella I can just call for pizza go relax."

"No I want to help. My Dad never let me help out around the house so I want to be a normal teenager and help."

"You can do the dishes afterwards." He pulls me away from the kitchen and sits me on the couch. "Oh I almost forgot," he runs over to the counter and comes back to hand me something. "Here you go." I take them and look at them.

"Contacts?"

"Green. Your eyes are to known by to many people and since I know you probably wont dye your hair you can wear these." I nod and go put them on.

"How do I look?" I ask stepping into the living room.

He laughs and nods his head. "Okay, now this friend of mine knows what I do but his son doesn't. His son knows me as Dalton and you as Valerie. But my friend knows me as Jason but he knows you as Valerie all he knows about you is that you're being kept safe."

"Okay so in other words I'm still Val and you're still Dad?"

"Yes, and you need to start calling me Dad or Dalton all the time because if you slip up once things could be messed up." I nod as the bell rings. 'Dalton' stands up and opens the door. A huge guy wheels in a man in a wheel chair. When I say huge I mean huge. He was at least six two. "Billy, come in."

"Hello Dalton. This is my son Jacob." Jacob put his hand out and Dalton shook it.

"Ah this is Jake."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"You too. And this…" he says signaling me to come to him. I stand up and walk over to them. "Is my daughter Valerie."

"Val Dad." I say shaking Billy and Jacobs hands. But Jacobs hand felt like it was on fire. I let go and look up at him to see if he looks sick. But he just smiles a huge goofy smile.

"Val can you call Pizza shop?"

"Sure" I say going to the phone. I pick it up but stop and look over to Dalton. "Dad what's the number?"

"Oh right sorry.

8:50pmWST

"Need some help?" I turn to see Jake standing in the door way and smile. "No it's okay. Only a couple of dishes."

"Okay." I hear him slide his chair out and sit down. "So how do you like Forks?"

"Is it this cloudy all the time?" I ask going to the next dish.

"Yeah it is." I groan and shake my head. "Don't like the rain?"

"I tend to like sun."

He lets out a booming laugh and nodded. "Yeah you wont get a lot of that. So you start Forks high tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Don't you go there?"

"No I go to La Push. That's where we live. On the reservation." I nod and yawn

"I think I'm going to bed. Jet lagged. Night."

"Night Val."

"Dad I'm going to bed." I say walking in the Living room. "It was nice meeting you Billy."

"You too Val."

"Sweet dreams Val." I nod smiling a fake smile going up the stairs.

I close the door and slide down the door. I pull my legs to my chest and put my head down on my knees. Its to hard to call him Dad when I have no idea where mine is or if he's okay. I let out a body shattering sob. I've been telling myself all this time everything's okay since I was on the plane drawing but it's a lie. My Dad's missing. There's a huge chance he might be dead. My mom's already gone. I have to live with my 'new dad' of whom I'm not related to and don't know. And to top it all of…I start high school for the first time tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay I know it was a sucky chapter sorry it was kind of a filler just to get everything set up. So she meets Edward in the next chapter that should be fun. I know all of you are looking forward to that. I officially know how they're going to meet and no Edward will not be leaving he'll just be holding his breath. Now ****GO REVIEW!**


	5. No! A Truck!

**A/N: WOOT! We got 25 reviews, 628 hits, 14 favs, and 26 alerts! WOOT!(again) So I'm doing good so again thank you! Okay so it's time for Bella to meet our favorite vampires now. Sorry if there's mistakes its 3:53 over here. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Bella's POV 6:00amWST8/18/08_

My alarm clock goes off beeping like crazy. I groan and turn in bed hitting it as hard as I can. Ugh my head hurts. I roll up and sing my legs over my bed. It's so much easier to be able to touch the floor while I'm on the bed. "You up?!" some one's voice come into my room.

"Yes I'm up!" I get out of bed and grab everything for my morning routine. Tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, soap, and…where's my shampoo? I walk out the bath room and go back to my room. Not in my suit case, not in my drawer, and not in any of the boxes. I go to the top of the stairs and yell down to Dalton. "Have you seen my shampoo?!"

"Is it strawberry?"

"Uh…yeah…" Please don't let my new father be some crazy dude interested in women's shampoo

"It was mixed up with the laundry detergent and stuff. Come get it." I go down stairs to see a whole breakfast set up including orange juice, pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, and a bowl of fruit.

"What is—"

"It's your first day of high school. I thought you might want to start off with a good day."

"Thank you so much! How long did it take you to get all of this together?"

"About two hours." He says shrugs like it was nothing

"TWO HOURS!? You took two hours to do all of this! For me!?"

"Bella, you need something to make you happy. Hopefully this'll make you feel better."

"What are you talking about I'm fine?"

"Bella." He sighs and shakes his head pouring me some orange juice as I took a bite of toast. "I heard you last night." He hands me the glass and waits for me to answer. I put the glass down and look at my breakfast. "You were crying all night Bella."

"It's fine, I'm fine." I smile but I know it doesn't reach my eyes which doesn't help my argument.

"Bella—"

"Ja—Dal—Dad, Please I'm fine."

"You're not…but okay. Finish your breakfast go get ready then come back down so we can talk about today." I nod and finish breakfast. Getting up walking upstairs my bottle of shampoo in my hand I tell Dalton I'll be right back. I turn on the shower strip down get in and start to sing.

"_How could you know that behind my eyes a sad girl cried  
__And how could you know that I hurt so much inside  
__How could you know that I'm not the average girl  
__I'm carryin the wait of the world  
__Yeah_

_So can you get me out of here  
__Take me away  
__We'll jump in the car  
__Drive till the gas runs out  
__And we'll walk so far  
__That we cant see this place any more _

_Take a day off  
__Give it a rest  
__So I can forget about this mess  
__If I lighten up a little bit  
__Then I will be  
__Over it_

_I'm playing the role of the happy girl but no one knows  
__Inside I'm alone but I will never let it show  
__I get ever day to much work and not enough play  
__Over and over it's always the same  
__Yeah_

_But you can make everything okay  
__Take me away  
__We'll jump in the car  
__Drive till the gas runs out  
__And we'll walk so far  
__That we cant see this place any more_

_Take a day off  
__Give it a rest  
__So I can forget about this mess  
__If I lighten up a little bit  
__Then I will be  
__Over it_

_And when the world is closin in  
__I can leave it all and just walk away  
__I can always start all over again  
__I am closer to a better day!_

_Take me away  
__We'll jump in the car  
__Drive till the gas runs out  
__And we'll walk so far  
__That we cant see this place any more_

_Take a day off  
__Give it a rest  
__So I can forget about this mess  
__If I lighten up a little bit  
__Then I will be_

_Take me away  
__We'll jump in the car  
__Drive till the gas runs out  
__And we'll walk so far  
__That we cant see this place any more_

_Take a day off  
__Give it a rest  
__So I can forget about this mess  
__If I lighten up a little bit  
__Then I will be  
__If I lighten up a little bit  
__Then I will be  
__Over it  
__Over it_

_I am over it"_

I wish I was over it. I turn the shower off and get out. I sigh pulling on my pants falling in the process. "Did you fall?" Jason I mean Daltons voice came from outside the door about a minute latter. I tell him I'm fine pulling on my shirt and opening the door. "You sure?" I nod. Physically, yeah I'm fine. Emotionally? That's another story. Moving in here with my new 'Dad' just took a whole lot out of me. I mean I just put everything in even more perspective. I'm not Bella Swan anymore. I'm Val Linsner and it's going to be like that for probably a long time. "Come on lets go over some stuff." I nod and follow him down stairs. He sits next to me on the couch and hands me my transcript. "We didn't have time to send it in. Just tell them I'm a really bad procrastinator" I nod and take it. "Okay in your grade there are only a couple people that have clear records they are the only ones I want you around okay?" I nod again. "Okay there names are Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"I think you might be taking this whole Dad thing out of proportion."

"I'm serious Bella."

"Why is it that I have to call you Dad. But you can call me Bella."

"Because I've been doing this kind of stuff since I was twenty."

"What ever."

"Oh and I got you something."

"Dad!"

"There you go. See you're doing better already!"

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Come on." We stand up and walk to the door. He puts his hand on the door knob and turns to me. "You ready?" he ask. I give him an annoyed look and he sighs and opens the door. "Ta-da!"

"A car?!"

"No! A truck!"

"Oh my God! How much did it coast?!"

"That's the beauty of it. Nothing!"

"I LOVE IT!!" I run over and hop into it. It's a really old tomato red truck and it's exactly the kind of car I'd want. He walks over and stands next to the door. "My Dad never let me drive. He got me a car for my sixteenth birthday when I got my license but gave me a driver with it."

"Wow you're really rich aren't you?"

"You have no idea." He hands me the keys and steps back.

"I'll be home an hour after you," Oh yeah I forgot he told me he had a chief of police job lined up for him, "so here." He hands me a necklace of a blue crescent moon overlapping a yellow orange sun. "If you think anything is suspicious press it and I'll be here in five minutes."

"I could be dead in five minutes"

"Knowing you, you could be dead in five seconds by tripping down the stairs."

"Hey!"

"Go on get out of here before you're late. I'll see you latter. Have a good first day."

"You too!" I say pulling out of the drive way and driving to my first day of high school.

_Edward's POV 7:15amWST_

"Rose, where is your husband?" Jasper paces back and forth in the living room feeling Alice's anticipation to meet the new girl. I don't see the big deal about this Bella Swan or Val Linsner which ever one it is but every one else did. She'll just be another girl caught up in herself focused on lip gloss boys and TV. I sigh walking out the door going to the car waiting for them to join me. All the humans minds were the same. Nothing is ever new and nothing will never be new.

But the weird thing is Alice wont let me see her. She keeps putting up like a shell around her and I could never see her face all I got was a pale girl with long straight brown hair. And she wont let me see any thing that's going to happen today, she keeps sing that stupid song You Cant Stop the Music by Riahanna "Alright lets go." Every one appears in the car and I start the engine. "Edward, why aren't you excited about the new girl?" Rosalie huffed in the back seat and crossed her arms. '_She's going to take all the attention away from me'_

"Maybe that's what you need Rose." She growls at me barring her teeth. I growl back turning around to look at her. "We're here." I growl, pinching the bridge of my nose. Leave it to Rose to put me in a bad mood. I look over to the car next to me to see a girl concentrating on a sketch pad. She hand long brown hair pale skin and a heart shape face. She looked up then looked around and found my eyes. She had emerald green eyes like I did when I was still…uh, alive. But I could tell they were contacts. I could see the brown from her real eye color. She blushed and looked back at her sketch pad. I search for her mind but its not there.

Wait it's not there! What's going on? I stare at her intently and focus only on her mind. Or lack there of. I cant get a thing not a whisper not even a word. Who was she? She stepped out of her truck and walk to the front building. She's the Bella/Valerie person. I get out of the car when her sent hits me. The most beautiful, sweetest, mouth watering aroma I have ever come across in all of my hundred some years…I need it…I need her.

I could lore her into the forest with me easily. Or I could get her in my car and drive her to the moutons. Then they wouldn't even be able to find her. Or I could just do it here…but then I'd have to kill every one else…Kill…no. I sat on the hood of my car and put my head in my hands. I was letting the monster in me take over. I was risking my family's secret get out because of some human girl. Maybe a quick hunt will help. I pull out my phone and call the house.

"Alice already told me," Esme says answering the phone. "I called in and told them you'll be late. It's all taken care of."

"Thanks Esme."

"I'm proud of you Edward." I smiled and said goodbye hanging up.

_10:30amWST_

Getting back from hunting I already know the first sent that hits me. I smiled seeing her face in everyone in my art class.

'_Maybe I should ask her out'_-Tyler Crowley

'_why is every one so interested in her! I'm so much prettier then her! Oh Edwards here! O-M-G he's looking at her too! What is wron—"_ I had to cut Jessica's voice off she was almost worse then Rose with her vanity. She leaned over to Bella and whispered in her ear. "Like Edward Cullen is so looking at you." She says Val roles her eyes and turns to look at me slowly. I wave and she blushes turning away slowly. Did I just _wave _to her. What in Carlisle's name has gotten into me.

"Okay, Okay everyone I have pared every one up so I will read them off." Ms. Connor picks up a clip board and starts to read off it. "First pair Val, and Edward."

Every one groaned and I smiled looking over to the Angel I was paired with. Ms. Conner read off the rest of the partners and Val came to sit next to me. She looked up and gasped. You're the one from the car."

"And you're the one from the truck." She smiled and nodded. "I'm Edward." I say sticking my hand out. She took my hand and shook it. It felt like a flash of electricity went through both our bodys. I could hear her blood pump harder as her heart rate speed up. I let go and she blushed.

"I'm Val."

"I know." I say giving her my crooked smile. Her heart rate started to pick up again and she bit her lip. I go to pry into her mind and remember that I cant read her mind. I sigh and shift in my seat to look at her. This was so infuriating. What is it about this girl? "What are you thinking?"

"Huh?" she looked at me in surprise and scrunched her eyebrows together. "What am I thinking?"

"That's the question."

"Um…that I'm really happy to—"

"Okay class," Ms. Connor says getting every ones attention. "Look at your partner. Now, you will be looking at that person for a week! You will draw a portrait of the person next to you. I smile and look back at Val. A week to look at her. Maybe this class wasn't such a bad idea.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my siblings?" I blurt out not realizing what I was saying before I said it. What has gotten into me! I cant be around her! I'm a blood thursty vampire that wants her blood and I just invited her to eat with us. When we don't even eat!

"I'd love to but Jess already invited me to eat lunch with her. Tomorrow?"

"Defiantly." No! what am I saying! "But you know Val you should stay away from me. I'm dangerous."

"Yeah so am I." I hear her whisper under her breath. If she only knew she wouldn't even compare her situation with mine.

**A/N: I hate Jessica she brings a horrible name to all us Jessica's out there. So what ya think? REVIEW!**


	6. I've lost it

**A/N: So here's what I'd like. One review from every person even if its like just a "good story" or "I like it". I don't think it's to much to ask for. But anyway I'm glad everyone likes it. Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: Nothings mine **

_Bella's POV 12:05pmWST8/18/08_

"I think you'll really like my friends." I doubt it. Jessica was like the rest of the girls that would try to hangout with me when I used to go to school. The only reason they wanted to hang out with me was because they all knew I was rich. Now, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that the only reason Jessica even talks to me is so that she gets notice. This school is so small a new student sets everything off. I don't think coming to a small town was such a good idea. I didn't think I'd get this much attention if no one knew who I was. I follow Jessica into the cafeteria and to her table. "You guys this is Val Linsner." I smile and blush. This has been happening all day. I hate being the center of attention.

"Hi." I say most of the girls mumble or look away. The blonde girl goes so far as to lean into Jessica and ask her why I'm sitting here. I sift in my seat uncomfortably and look down. Maybe I should have sat with Edward. Edward. I still cant believe I got as lucky to get partnered with him. I search the cafeteria for him. And sure enough there he is sitting with four other people just like him. Pale skin, topaz eyes, and beauty beyond words. Beauty like that was just not natural.

"The Cullen's and the Hale's." Jessica says catching me staring. "The really pretty blond is Rosalie Hale, the other blond one is her twin Jasper Hale. The short one with the short black hair next to Jasper is Alice Cullen. The big one with the curly brown hair next to Rosalie is Emmett Cullen." So they're the ones Dalton wants me to hang around. How could he possibly expect me to fit in with _them._

"And the bronze haired one—"

"Is _your_ art partner Edward Cullen." She had a hint of jealousy in her voice. "They where all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. I think she cant have children or something. But get this. They're all _together. _Like in relationships; Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett." She said it as if they were all conspiring against America. I turned to look at her but realize she's not worth me taking my eyes off Edward. She didn't say anything about him with the whole relationship thing.

"What about Edward?" As soon as his name left my mouth he turned his head to look at me. I wanted to look away because it's embarrassing to be caught but I didn't want to look away because it's him.

"He doesn't date. He thinks he's to good to date us." The way she said it made me wonder how long ago he turned her down. He smiled that crooked grin and I almost melt. "That's the bell come on I'll show you to your class."

"That's okay. I don't want you to be late for class, I'll find it." She smiles and nods walking away. I sigh and stand up falling out of my seat. I prepare my self to hit the ground but it never comes. I open one eye to see what was holding me up when I was put up straight.

"Are you okay?"

"Weren't you over there?" How'd he catch me? I know he was over there a second ago. And is it just me or are his eyes darker then they were in art?

"No I was right behind you."

"You were?"

"I was."

"Oh…" I realize he still has his arms around me and blush.

"Sorry." He says letting go of me taking a step back. He smiles and turns to walk away before I can say thank you. It fells so weird to be out of his arms. It fells, wrong. I turn back to get my books from the table to see they're gone.

"Here you go." A high voice from behind me says. The girl Jessica pointed out to me as Alice was holding my books out smiling. She's really short about 4'10" and looks as if she were related to Tinker Bell with her pixie like features. I take my books from her and smile. "I'm Alice Cullen."

"I'm Be—Valerie Linsner, call me Val." Shit what is wrong with me I almost told Edward my real name earlier. What is with there family. She smiled and got an 'I know something you don't know' type of look in her eyes. I raise an eyebrow and tilt my head. "What?"

"Nothing." She says in a sing song voice. "You have bio next right?"

"How'd you—"

"Come on I'll show you to the room." She says pulling me behind her. She was nicer then every one else her. Well not nicer because every one was quote unquote nice. But they were all (for a lack of a better word): Fake. Like Jessica. I could tell she doesn't really like me, but she _acted _as if she did. "Here it is." Alice says bringing me back to reality. "I hope you have a nice rest of the day Bella." She said waving to me walking away.

"You too Alice." I go to open the door then turn back. Did…Did she just call me Bella? No she couldn't have , how would she know me. Unless she knows the Pusiteri family. No I'm blowing this way out of proportion. I'm probably just hearing things. Or maybe I've programmed Val to sound like Bella to me…some how. No she absolutely certainly positively unquestionably just called me Bella…

I thought Dalton said he cheeked them out! I have to call him! I turn to call him when the door opens. "I advise you get in class." I nod and walk in handing off my note. It's okay no one's in this class. "Ms. Linsner you can have a seat next to Mr. Cullen." No way. Maybe I should just press my necklace. No it's probably not that big a deal. Right? But they have to know about me there's no other reasonable answer. I sit down next to Edward and put my hair on the side of my face to create a curtain. I could feel him looking at me but each time I'd look up he's paying attention to the teacher. Great now I'm paranoid too.

"Are you okay?" I look up to Edward then away and nod. What do I do! The bell rings and I jump out of my seat and run for the door. Wow I didn't trip. Well good to know I'm poise when I'm in danger. When I'm finally safe in the gym I start to get my phone out and call Dalton but stop. I can handle one more class, I think.

By the time class is over I'm ready to die from anxiety. The bell rang and I started to walk to the door but just about passed out when I saw who was standing there. "Val!" I jump and hit the floor but it was to late. She runs over to me and pulls me up from the floor. "How was your day?"

"Eh…" I say trying to walk as fast as I can away from her but she still keeps pace in fact she moves faster then me. But she walked swiftly like she's dancing.

"Are you doing anything Friday night? Me and my sister are going shopping and I was wondering—"

"Sorry Alice but my Dad is really strict with me about that kind of stuff."

"Oh he'll let you go with us."

I stop and turn to her. "How do you know?" No way would Dalton let me hang out with some one especially if I tell him about what happened today.

"I…I just do. And if he doesn't my dad or my mom can talk with him."

I nod and open my door. "Okay I'll talk to him." I give her a fake smile which she seems to accept and drive away. Thank God that's over. Now one more hour and I can tell Dalton what happened. I turn the door knob and walk in to a silent house. And go straight for my room and pull out loads of home work. I pull my sketch pad from my bag and put it on the rocking chair. English—good. History—good. Math—good. Spanish—good. Biology…—not so good. I close the book and put it down. What happened to the good times when all I had to worry about in biology was Madame Delphine yelling at me for slouching. Now I have to worry about some one killing me in the middle of class.

Maybe all I need is a nice long bath. I stand up when I hear a thump outside my window. No. Nononononononononono! This can not be happening! I run to the window and look out to see nothing. I know I did not imagine that. Unless I have officially lost. Ugh! I rub my eyes and grab my book Wuthering Heights. The down stairs door opens and I stop moving. They know where I live. I'm going to die.

I look around for someway to get out with out making noise. I could run to my room. But then what? Climb down the tree? Yeah, so I can wind up killing myself. I pull my book close to my chest and try to think when a beeping sound goes off. What is that how the hell am I suppose to think with a beep—Oh! My necklace. Wait, that's five minutes. I could hide in the bathroom for five minutes. Hopefully. I start to run when I hear my name. "Bella?! Where are you?!" Dalton?

"Dalton?" I call out. I see a figure running up the stairs then realize it's just Dalton.

"Are you okay?" He runs over to me and spins me around looking at me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Did you just walk in?"

"Yes. What do you mean you're fine then why'd you hit the button?!"

"Why didn't you call out and say you were home?!"

"I told you I'd be home in an hour!"

"Dalton someone knows about me."

"What?" he looks at me to make sure he just herded correctly. I nod and look down. "Come on." I follow him downstairs to the kitchen and sit across from him. "Now tell me exactly what happened."

"Okay," I take a deep breath and start from where I first saw Edward in the car. And get to while Jessica was telling me about them at lunch when he stopped me.

"I thought I told you only to stay around them."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I didn't listen to you huh?!" I go back to where he stopped me oh so rudely and get to the part where Alice called me Bella. "And I tried to convince myself it was nothing but I couldn't."

"That's it?' his face was leaning on his hand and he had a bored expression.

That's it? That's it! "What do you mean that's it?! Some one knows my name!"

"No Bella some one doesn't. It's exactly what you said. You have it set in your mind for Val to be Bella. Trust me it happens to me all the time. On my first mission my new name was Cory. One day I was having a meeting with one of the guys we were suppose to be keeping an eye on and I swore he called me Jason but when we went over the tape he said Cory."

"I'm telling you I'm not lying!"

"Bella calm down, I know! Please trust me I know. I believe you heard that but it's just like I told you okay?"

"No. I don't know. I don't really feel safe."

"Alright. You make diner for us and I'll make a few calls about something." He pats me on the back and goes upstairs. He doesn't believe me. I know what I heard. Alice did say Bella and I will prove it. I sigh and stand up. What do we have to cook? I pick up several things from the fridge put them on the counter and do the same thing with the spices. What can I make out of this? Ah! I run up to my room and look through my drawer. My Grandma Giordano(my mom's mom) used to make the best pasta sauce and she gave me the recipe for it but I don't know where I put it. I go for my sketch book which _should_ be on my rocking chair. Why isn't my book in the rocking chair?!

Forget the recipe where's my sketch book! I run out my room down the stairs. I slam into Dalton and slide back. "God Bella are you okay?!"

"Have you seen my sketch book?!" He pulls me up and tries to hold me still but my sketch book is missing and I don't like people seeing my art with out me letting them. "I need my book!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" I stopped moving listening now. "Someone's here to see you." He lets go and walks upstairs grumbling something about a pretty boy. Someone's here to see _me_? I didn't tell any one where I lived. Never the less I open the door to see Edward Cullen leaning against his car flipping through _my_ book. I run up to him and try to snatch it out of his hand but he pulls it away before my hand even gets near it.

"Give me my book!"

"This is really good. You drew all of them?" I blush and look down forgetting that he stole my book. "You have a real talent."

"Thanks." I whisper looking back up at him. He gives me a crooked grin and I (again) just about melt. No boy has ever been able to do this to me. What was different about him. "But if you don't mind I'd like to have my book back."

"Sure" He hands me the book and smiles.

I remember that he actually did just have my book which was suppose to be on my chair. "How'd you get my book?!"

"You left it in biology when you were in such a rush to get out." He says looking back at the house. I follow his gaze to see my 'Dad' standing in the door. "I think your Dad wants you to go inside."

"Yes Dad?"

"Finish up Val." He turns back and closes the door. Well it's official. Dalton's taken his part of my Dad to seriously. I sigh and look back at Edward to see him looking at me strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing. My sister tells me you're going shopping with her on Friday."

"Yeah…I don't know yet." I grumble looking up to see 'Dad' standing in the window with his arms crossed. I mouth I'm coming and he walks away.

"You don't sound to excited about it."

"Well I don't like shopping."

"A girl that doesn't like shopping? That's a first." He chuckles lightly and looks back at my book. "That woman in there, is I that your mom?"

"Huh? Oh no…I uh don't know what she looks like…" Nice save Bella stumble over your words like a moron.

He looks at me like as if I lost it (which I think I have) and tilts his head. "Really?…"

"Well…" Why do I want to tell him the truth! He knows the truth he's probably trying to get to me. Or he's trusting and I feel comfortable with him.

"Val. Now." I step away from Edward and start to walk to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow _Val._" I turn to look at him but he's already in his car pulling away. This was the worst first day of anything I've ever had. So many options of some one being evil or of them being trusting or from all the stress I have lost it.

"Who was that?" Dalton sounded exactly like a real father.

I laugh and pull out my recipe from one of the pages in my book. "No one." I knew this would agitate him even more. I put the paper down and looked over the list. "I need Parmesan cheese and basil."

"I'll go get it."

"Okay." I turn back and put my hair up to keep it out of the way while I cook. There's five tomatoes so that should be enough even though it says seven I'm sure two wont be that big of a deal. We have enough olive oil and enough mushrooms so where should I start.

"Oh before I forget. Do you know how to use a gun?"

Is it me or was that random. "Yeah."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you said you didn't feel safe so I called my boss and she said as long as you can use one."

"As long as I could use one…"

"You can have a gun." Crap, again?

"I'll be back in minute."

I go to start chopping up the mushrooms. Why do each of my Dad's want me to carry a gun?

_Flashback… _

"_Bella come down here." My Dad called me from downstairs. I sigh and get off the bed. When I opened the door Tony was standing there looking grim. My dad never actually called me. He always got someone to call me for him so if he called me then it had to be a big deal. "Come on." My Dad was standing in the middle of the living room and I walked over to him. "Bella I know you're only fifteen but I think it's time I taught you something."_

"_Taught me what dad?"_

"_How to use this." He turned and picked something up and held it behind his back. "Now Bella this is necessary you know how to use this."_

"_Dad please tell me it's not—" He pulls it out from behind his back and holds it in front of him between us. I look down at the black gun and back up at him. "No." I turn around and look at him. He had a pained look on his face like he was afraid. I never saw him like that before except for once. The only other time was right after we got the news of mom and he looked down at me. _

"_Bella, please?"_

"_Dad—"_

"_Bella, you…you are a daughter of the head of a mob. You refused to learn how to fight, and you only let me give you one guard at a time. So please. Please, do this so I know you're safe." The sound of my fathers voice cracking was enough to make me do anything._

_I sigh and walk back over to him. He pushes the gun closer to me and I look up at him. His eyes were glassed over with tears that threatened to pour out. I sigh and put my hand over the gun. I pick it up and it feels heavy in my hand. "It's not loaded." I nod and fit it in my hand like it's suppose to but it looks wrong in my hand. I could tell my dad was smiling but I hated this. The gun was heavy even if it wasn't loaded. My dad put a hand on my back at kissed the top of my head. "Come on lets go teach you how to use this." He guided me out to the door to the basement the one he told me never to go to. _

"_Dad, where are we going?" He guided me down the stairwell and walked up to another door with a letter pad at the door. I started to look away but saw he started to press the letters of my name. It beeped with each letter B-E-L-L-A. I smiled and looked up at me Dad. He smiled looking down giving a deep chuckle. He pushed the door opened and flipped the switch "A range? Dad, seriously?"_

"_What even the best need to practice." He fixed his shirt and handed me the bullet case. "Look at the bottom of the gun. See that opening?" He asked. I turned it over holding it by the barrel and nodded. "Slide the case in then hit it hard with the ball of your hand." _

"_Do you really think this is the best idea? I mean giving your klutzy daughter a loaded gun?"_

"_Bella. Come on give me some credit. It wasn't loaded." Tony started to laugh and I turned to look at him. He couldn't see me though because his eyes were closed he was laughing so hard._

"_Shut up Tony!" he smiled and nodded standing up straight. "Fine." I sigh and do what he told me. I take case and slide it in then hit it and it goes in perfectly. "I did it" I whisper. For once I actually did something right._

"_See! I knew this would be okay!"_

"_Dad that's one thing!"_

"_Oh come on Bella," he turns to get big orange ear muffs and goggles. "Put these on."_

"_With pleasure." I mumble and hand off the gun to take them away from him. _

"_Okay," He hands me the gun and takes out his own._

"_Dad!" _

"_Bella you knew I had this don't act like you didn't." I sigh and nod. "Alright now put your gun up like this." He lifts his hand and points at his target putting his left hand over his right one. I try to copy his hands but feel wrong. He looks over at me and smiles. "Perfect Bella!"_

"_Really?!" I say smiling. Wait why am I smiling. _

"_Okay now pull your index finger as hard as you can and…" BOOM! Even with the ear muff things it was still loud._

"_I'll try." I squint my eyes together and pull. _

"_Bella!" _

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just—"_

"_No Bella it was perfect!" he picked me up and twirled me around laughing._

"_Dad the gun's still in my hand!" He sets me back down still smiling._

"_Sorry." _

_I smile and set the gun down and he picks me up again. Now I know why I was happy. He was proud of me. For once it felt like he was proud of me. He sets me down and looks at me._

"_What's wrong Bella? You did great!"_

"_I know. I'm just happy your proud of me." I said looking down at my feet._

"_Bella, I will always be proud of you. No matter what. Do you understand?" He pulls me into a tight hug and kisses the top of my head like he always did. "Let's try again okay? And carry it with you from now on."_

_End of flashback_

I sigh and put everything in the pot with the mashed tomatoes. The door opens and Dalton walks in. "Here you go. Oh and I was thinking about what you said maybe we should check out the Cullen's."

"Thank you!"

"That's why you're going to hang out with them Friday."

**A/N: Okay just so you know. No. Bella has not lost it Edward was on the other side of the caf, His eyes did get darker, Alice did call he Bella, and she did put he sketch pad on the rocking chair. Edward did take it. And before you ask yes my Dad did teacch me how to use a gun. I was 13 and he's a cop. Now lets see some reviews!**


	7. Jet Blue Gun

**A/N Wow this is what I'm taking about. Almost fifty reviews but that's still not everyone because some people are reviewing more the once(not complaining) I want to know what y'all think so review! Oh and I need some ideas so review or PM me with some. Here ya go.**

_Alice's POV 6:21pmWST 8/18/08_

"Alice is that him?" Carlisle signaled over to a man with short dirty blond hair. I looked over to him and looked to see what he was picking up.

"That's him." I smile and run over to him. I'm aware that Carlisle is trying to stop me but I was to far running at vamp speed because the only other person in here was Bella's Dad. I knew he'd be here because I had a vision. It was of Bella telling him that she needed some cheese and basil and he said he'd go get it. Ever since I got the vision of me her and Edward shopping (yes Edward) I knew I'd have to get her to go. But after the whole screw up thing with me calling her Bella instead of Val, she got really freaked out. At least that's what Jasper told me. So I need to get her to Port An's some how and if that means I have to go through Daddy so mean it. "Hi Mr. Linsner I'm Alice Cullen." I stuck my hand out to him and he surveyed me.

"How'd you know me?" He says shaking my hand. Shoot! I really need to start thinking things through! What does Bella do?! Oh!

"I saw a picture of you in her sketch book."

"A picture? Of me? Really?" He was extremely surprised which made me wonder even more what was going on.

"Yeah why wouldn't she?"

"Oh no it's just she doesn't let most people look through her sketch book. Wait what did you say your name was?"

"Alice Cullen."

"Yes, Val told me about you."

"Really! What she say?!"

"You seemed nice. Like a good friend." I could hear his heart rate speed up which means he was probably lying. But his face was still composed. Why would he lie about something like that?

"That's nice she seemed like a good friend too."

"Alice there you are. Oh hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen Alice's Father."

"Hi, I'm Dalton Linsner Valerie's Father." There goes his heart rate again. I look quickly at Carlisle then back to Dalton.

"Ah yes the one with the sketch book. My children have told me about her."

"Children?" He seemed confused and looked worried.

"Yes. Alice, and one of my sons Edward."

"Oh yes Edward." I smiled knowing what happened. You could tell he was not Edwards biggest fan.

"Did Val tell you I invited her to go to the mall with me?"

"No she had yet to mention that." I smiled and nodded. It was going to be hard to get him to say yes now that he knows Edwards my brother. Darn him why did he have to steal that book.

"I just thought that it might be hard for her to find some good friends and me and my sister are really interested in being friends with her."

"Rose does?"

I look tiredly at Carlisle and sigh. "Do I have another sister Dad?"

"Just surprised is all." He looks to Dalton "My other daughter isn't usually to keen on new people." Understatement

"I see. Val is very shy around new people. That's very nice of you Alice." He looks down at the cheese and basil in his hand then back up at us. "Sorry I have to go. Val is waiting for me to bring her these."

"Of course." Carlisle says shaking his hand "It was nice meeting you."

"You too. Goodbye Alice."

"Bye! Oh and think about the mall for Val!"

"I will." He went to the check out and I turn to look at Carlisle.

" 'Rose does?' Carlisle! Now he might think it _is_ Edward who's coming."

"Isn't Edward going?"

"Yes!"

"Then—"

"He doesn't want his daughter dating some one he doesn't know!"

"Right, will he let her go?"

"Yes but I cant see much past me leaving the two alone."

"Did Edward tell you his problem with her?" I opened the door and climbed in after him. "Bella I mean."

"Yes he tells me her sent is much stronger to him then any one else's."

"That, and his other problem."

"He cant read her mind. She must be a unique girl."

"She is. There are so many things we don't know about her. It's strange because usually we know a lot about people but with Bella we have no clue." I sigh and shake my head. "First it was the chunk of her life I missed which could have only been about a couple of hours or a day at the most. Then all the sudden she's Val and not Bella and her Dad's not her dad. Then Edward cant read her mind so that sets us even farther back. And did you notice that he was lying about pretty much everything he said but kept his face so composed? I've never seen any one able to be so relaxed that well."

"Yeah I know what you mean. You think something's wrong at home?"

"No, I don't smell any messed up tissue. But Edward was right she does smell really good." I get out of the car and go straight to Edwards room. I open the door to see him on his bed. He had a pencil and his music paper. He was writing another song. One guess whom for. "She'll be there."

"I know I saw it in your mind when he made his final decision." He put the paper down and looked up to me. "Did you figure out anything? I mean when I went to give her book back—" _After you stole it._ "You know I didn't mean to. I was looking through it and the next thing I know she's coming up the stairs." _What about when you jumped out the tree you almost scared her to death! _"You were calling me! Plus I'm not the one that called her Bella and made her paranoid in the first place!" _I let I slip! _"Anyway, when I brought the book back her Dad wasn't that happy but he kept telling himself 'Calm down Jason' or 'She's not really your daughter get a grip' So we know his name is Jason and he's not her Father."

"So Val's name is Bella and Dalton's name is Jason? What's up with that?!"

"Well I also saw a gun in his head. But that might have been just because he was thinking of killing me."

"Don't you know?"

"Bella was standing in front of me. You think I was concentrating on her not dad?" I nodded and sat next to him. "She's just so…her! I don't know how to describe her. I can never tell what she's thinking even with her facial expressions. She always leaves me guessing. And she keeps me on my toes with catching her every time she falls around me. Then there's her drawings, they are so beautiful and she puts so much detail into them. The one that you said was of her mother was flawless. And her blush is so b—"

"OHMYCARLISLEYOU'REINLOVEWITHHER!" Edward was in love! Finally!

"What? I'm not—" He was cut out by Esme hugging the (none existing) life out of him. She came in so fast we both missed her.

"My baby's finally in love! Oh Edward I'm so happy for you!" She put him down and smiled taking a step back.

"I think you might be right. I think I am in love with her." He whispered. I started to jump up and down clapping my hands.

"Who's in love?" Emmett said coming in.

"Edward!" Esme and I yell together.

"Yeah," Jasper came and put his arm around me kissing my cheek. "I could feel it from a mile away."

"Congrats little bro!" Emmett says slamming Edward in the back.

"You're in love with the retched human? Edward I always did think you had bad taste but her?" Edward growled to her then ignored her. "You live in two different worlds. She's human you're a vampire. What are you going to kiss her then bite her?" Edward made a lunge for her but Emmett held him back.

"Shut up Rosalie! Just let Edward be happy!" Rose crossed her arms and looked away. Her saying that made me think of the first vision I had of her the one of all of us in the family room as Carlisle talked to us. All of us, including Bella. The vision I've been trying to keep from Edward for almost a week now and I let it slip for a fraction of a second. But Edward didn't miss it. "Edward—"

"She becomes a vampire! No! I won't let it happen! I'll stay away from her." My vision changed to Edward holding Bella's lifeless body in his arms because we got there to late. Where ever there is. "No!"

"You cant say no! Either you change her or she dies!"

"I'm not changing her and I will not let her die. I'll stay around her but I will not let her be damned to this life."

"Oh Edward stop being such a drama king!"

_Bella's POV 10:03amWST 8/19/08_

Art my favorite class of the day. I get to see Edward and draw! Ugh, I cant think of him. I still don't even know if he's safe t be around. Apparently they are because Dalton wants me to be friend with them. He told me he doesn't want me to be lonely but hanging out with people of which I don't know are safe or not is not my definition of friends. I'm pretty sure they aren't in relation with the Pusiteri's. Now all I need is to find out if they're even Italian or Russian (yes Russian) if they're not I can rule them out of the Mafia. But then there's a whole lot of other problems.

I know for a fact Alice called me Bella yesterday. All that needs to happen now is for me to find out how she knew my name with out giving anything away. That's going to be really hard and I have no idea how I'm going to do that. Then there's my sketch book incident with Edward. As sure as I am that Alice called me Bella I'm sure I put my sketch book in my rocking chair. So the question is; how did Edward get it? And the way he said my name last night was like he was mocking it. I Sigh and turn into the class room and smile to see Edward sitting at our table already. I walk over putting my book on the table and sit across from him. "Morning Val."

"Good morning Edward. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? You seemed a little out of it when I came to give you your book back."

"Oh I'm fine. About that I wa—"

"So are you going to go shopping with Alice and Rose?" Did he just cut me off? He's trying to avoid it!

"Yeah. My Dad said it might be a good idea to try to make friends. But I'm not exactly what you'd call a social butterfly."

"Oh. Weren't you popular at your old school?"

"Um…uh well no."

"That's a surprise. I'd expect a girl as pretty as you to be very popular."

"Yeah well—wait what you say?" He gave me his crooked smile and turned to the teacher just as she started to talk

"Today I want the people on my right side to draw the people on my left side. Use pencil only right now. Any questions? No? Okay go!" Edward turned back and smiles at me again. This means he'll be drawing me.

"I don't know if I can hold still for this long."

"Just try." I nod and smile. "Can you turn your head a little to the left." I do like he tells me and look out the window. At least it don't have to worry about being bored and looking at the wall. There were two squirrels chasing each other up and down a tree. I smiled at them and looked over to the parking lot. That blond girl that talked to Jessica and the other boy that should be in this class Tyler I think his name is were climbing into the back of her car. _Why am I not surprised?_ I got the sudden urge to want to look at Edward. I slid my eyes to look at him but he was focusing only on the picture not even looking at me. I smiled as a piece of his hair slid into his face. It took all I had in me not to push it out of his face. I turned my head to look at him better but he caught me with out even looking up. "Out the window Val." I sigh and turn back waiting for the bell to ring so I could look at him again.

_10:30amWST_

"Okay people pack up and wait for the bell." I turn to look at Edward but he put the book away already.

"Do I get to see it?"

"I would, but I have to go."

"Oh," Wait he's leaving. I wont be able to look at him in lunch, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going camping with my family. I wont be here until biology tomorrow." He put his hand out for me to stand up. I took it and smiled. When our hands touched it felt like a shock went through me but a good shock. If that makes since. "Don't miss me too much."

"Well…um…uh…I…wont." I squeaked. Being around him made me nervous. But it made me smile too, and blush like I'm doing now.

"I'll see you latter okay?"

I nod and start to back up and fall but he catches me and holds me like that. "Are you okay?" he whispers. Is this boy trying to kill me? the only thing I could muster up was a nod. He smiled that croaked grin that I swear I am now in love with. "I'll see you latter okay? Don't get yourself killed while I'm gone." And just like that I'm standing up and he's gone.

_3:34pmWST_

"Bella I'm home!" I ran down stairs to greet him and smiled half heartedly. Today was the day I get my gun and I wasn't that happy about it. He smiled and walked into the kitchen after hanging up his belt. "Oh come on Bella. You were the one that said you don't feel safe. Plus I don't trust that Cullen boy anyway."

"Oh come off it. The only reason you don't like him is because you paternal instincts are kicking in."

"I thought it was maternal."

"It is. When some one becomes motherly. But you don't like the boy I like that's fatherly. So is giving me a gun."

"How—"

"My Dad gave me a gun."

"Oh. The boy you like?"

I blush and look at my feet. "Well it's just his hair, and his eyes, and the way he walks and his cold touch, and God that grin! And he's just so…him!" I stopped and looked up at him. What's has gotten into me? "I think…I think I might love him."

"Great! Not bad enough I have to keep you safe from the Mafia now I have to feel with boys too. Now I know why I never had kids." He sighed and handed me a box. I look up at him and take it putting it on the table. I lift the box top and lift up a jet deep blue gun.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope!

"You're worse then my Dad."

"I am your Dad. Now come on lets practice."

"Okay," I say getting up following him out to the backyard. We walked a little into the forest and stopped. I saw he set up some things to aim at. "I might be a little rusty though."

"That's understandable. Try your best." I nod and line the gun up like I was taught to. "Well you have nice form."

"Thanks my Dad taught me well."

"Okay try the first target." It was a (fake) deer with a huge red dot on the middle. I closed an eye and shot. "Wow that was horrible."

"Shut up! I haven't shot a gun in a year." My bullet completely made it over the deer and hit the tree behind it.

"Try that one and I'll be right back." He turned and left I sighed and looked at the next target. It was the same thing in a different spot. I lined up my gun again and aimed it at the target one more time. Only instead of hitting the target it hit Edward Cullen and bounced off his skin and onto the ground. I looked at the bullet then at him. "THE BULLET JUST BOUNCED OFF YOUR SKIN!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I look at the bullet again and my head started to swirl. I started to fall and the last thing I remember was strong cold arms wrapped around me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review!**


	8. Two Notes

**A/N: Sorry my comp completely shut down and this chapter got ereased because I forgot to back it up so please don't kill me. But some one asked what song Bella was singing when she was in the shower. It was over it by Anneliese Van Der Pol. I just thought the song matched perfectly for the situation. Anyway if you forget we left off with Bella shooting Edward and the bullet bouncing off Edward's skin and Bella passing out. Now…On with the show! …or story…Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

_Edwards POV 3:45pmWST 8/19/08_

"Edward!" I stopped running and looked back at Alice. Emmett stopped farther up ahead and came back over to us. "You have to turn back!" She was really worried but it wasn't like her real worried it was like a 'please believe me' worry. I sighed and crossed my arms looking back at Emmett he shook his head and looked back at her.

"Alice I need to feed a lot more often if I'm going to be spending time with Bella—"

"Val!" Emmett corrected me. Alice and I both looked at him giving him the 'Shut up you idiot' look he's used to. "Well that's her name." he grumbled crossing his arms as if he were five.

"So why pray tell do I have to go back?"

Instead of answering she opened her mind to me. She must have had an important vision if she wants me to go back now. There was a figure of a girl sitting against a tree in the fetal position. Her head was in her arms and you could hear her heart beating erratically. With that straight brown hair I could tell right away that it was Bella. My Bell. And the way her heart was beating she I could tell she was in danger. I took off without another word. She was in danger and I needed to save her.

I ran through the forest only faster if that's possible. I need to get to her! I cant let anything happen to her. I looked back to where Alice showed me she was. She was on the forest floor only this time one leg was out and her heart beat was slower. _Why's the vision different?—Ugh I don't have time to worry about this. _She was next to a trail that looked like it was near her house. That's where I need to be. I made a sharp turn and went to the direction of her house. There was a loud bang and a thud in a tree. _They're shooting at her?! I'll kill them!! _I listened closer and Jason was still in the house and didn't seem to be affected by the shot. I growled and ran faster just as another bullet went of I ran to protect Bella.

What I was expecting was for the bullet to hit me. What I wasn't expecting was for Bella to be the one shooting. Her gun fell out of her hand and her mouth dropped. She looked down to the bullet then up at me. "THE BULLET JUST BOUNCED OFF YOUR SKIN!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" her heart beat sped up then slowed down unreasonably slow and she was headed for the ground. I ran over and caught her before her body made contact with the ground.

"Damn it Alice." I muttered brushing her hair from her face. Why'd she even do this! I sighed and cradled her to my body. "Please wake up Bella." I ran a cool finger across her cheek and she smiled. I relaxed a little as her eyelids began to flutter. "Bella?" I whispered.

"Ed—Edward? What's going on?" She sat up and looked around she took in her surroundings then at her gun on the ground. She gasped and met my eyes. "I…I shot you? Right?" I nodded glumly but dared not to take my eyes from those green pools. I would so much rather see her real brown eyes but looking in to her eyes—no matter what color—was okay with me. "And the bullet…it b—bounced off you?" She said very cautiously and slowly. I nodded once more and sat her up. "H—H—How?"

"It's—"

"Complicated?" I smiled grimly and nodded. "Well I still want to know."

"Yeah I guess you would." I looked at her not wanting this moment to pass. If I could just look at her for the rest of my existence I would be content. Her heart rate started to speed up and her breathing stopped. She seemed to be out of it but paring attention at the same time. "Breath Bella." She took in a deep breath then let it out. She looked at me and arched a perfect eye brow.

"How did you know my name?"

I smiled and shrugged. "You shall find out in time."

"Must you be a mystery all the time?"

"Only with you." I whispered leaning in. Her breath stopped again and she inched closer. I heard her Dads thoughts from inside the house. _What is going on why isn't she shooting._ I looked up at the house and stood us up handing her the gun. "Nice color…" Where did she find that thing. She looked at her feet and the loveliest shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. "for a gun…"

"Uh…yeah…thanks" She whispered back. I smiled as her face lifted up.

"Jason should be coming soon you might want to get shooting."

She nodded and scrunched her eyebrows together. "How'd you know our names?"

I shrugged and ran off. I clenched my jaw thinking of what I'm going to do to that pixie like demon. She better have a good reason for letting this happen.

_Bella's POV 4:06pmWST_

"How'd you know our names?" I'm really starting to get flustered by him and his family. He shrugged and was gone. "How does he do that?" I sighed and looked at my gun. What the hell was Dalton thinking when he got this thing? Might as well keep practicing. I lined up the gun again and shot and actually hit. Well it took long enough. I was afraid I was losing my touch at the only thing I'm good at.

"That's better." Dalton said coming out nodding his head. I smiled and nodded back.

"Still don't like it though."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because it's like the only thing I'm good at." I sighed and shoot at the next target hitting it again. Maybe I just needed to warm up first.

"That's not true Bells."

"Oh really now? Then you tell me one other thing that I'm good at."

"Cooking, singing, school, of course art—"

"Okay, okay I said one! Plus that doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because…because it's…I…Ugh! I don't know it just doesn't!"

"Okay what ever you say. Come on lets go eat I'm starving." I nodded and walked to the house.

"You had a hard day I'll just call for a pizza."

"That's okay with me." I walk upstairs to my room and close my door. I walk to over and sprawl across my bed. He was right today took a lot out of me. Mainly from my family again. Dalton trying to get me to shoot again reminded me of my real Dad teaching me. He had made me promise to keep my gun with me at all times. I promised but I stopped last year. Not because I wanted to be defiant, but just because I'd forget. It was a complete accident one day I forgot to bring it after that I just didn't. My dad didn't rally notice and Tony was always with me so I didn't see the big deal. I sigh and lean over to get my book and pencil. I close my eyes and the first person that pops in is Edward.

Edward. Why is everything such a mystery with that boy? I sigh and start to draw. His pale face starts to appear on the page. Only his neck and his chin but it's getting there. "Bella pizza's here come on!" I put down my book and walk to the kitchen. "Here ya go." He says as I sit down. He hands me a plate with a slice of pizza on it.

"Thanks Dad." I sigh pulling my hair back looking down at my pizza.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I look up and see him arms crossed leaning back in his chair. I forgot I cant just go around mopy because Dalton will pick up on it better then my Dad. Don't get me wrong my Dad cared and he'd always ask me if I was okay. But after, even after he pried he'd have to let it go because he had bigger problems and eventually would forget about it. But with this Dad his job is me and I'm the thing he's going to focus on the most. That's still not going to keep me from trying to get him to drop it. "Dad please?"

"No Bella. What's going on?"

I sigh and shake my head. "Nothing!" I take a bite of the pizza and look up to see him still watching me. "Dad, I'm fine I promise."

"No you're not! Bella this plus you crying yourself to sleep—"

"I do not cry myself to sleep!"

"…Isabella."

"Don't call me by my full name! I. Am. Fine!"

"Don't patronize me Bella! You're not fine! No person in your situation can possibly be okay!" I look away at the clock on the wall. "Just trust me Bella."

"I can't!" He looks as taken back as I feel. I never thought of it like that but it's the truth. After Tony betrayed me the only other person I really trust was Edward. And I don't even know him! I feel the tears start to flow down my cheeks. "I cant okay?" I said it barley above a whisper I don't think my voice could handle more then that.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Go to bed sweetie." I nod and stand up walking to the stairs. "Night Bells"

"Night Dad." I whisper again tripping only three times up the stairs. I sit on my bed and pick up my sketch book and start to work on Edward again.

_6:00amWST8/20/08_

I hit my alarm clock and sit up my book falling off my chest. I didn't cry myself to sleep last night because I was focused to much on Edwards picture. I lean down and pick up my book to find two notes under it. The first one was from Dad.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I pushed you to far last night. Please forgive me I was just trying to make sure you were okay. I'm really worried about you Bells. You cry yourself to sleep, you stay closed up in your room. I know how hard this must be for you. Well I don't but I'm trying to understand. Far be it from me to pry into a teenage girls mind especially a Mafia Princess's mind but you are my daughter. I want you to take a day off today. I know, 'It's only my third day of school!' But I think you need this. Don't forget to eat and try practicing with your gun. I'll see you when I get home. Oh and don't kill yourself by falling okay?_

_Have a good day,_

_Dad_

I sigh and fold the note sitting it on my dresser. I know he's right and I do need a day off, but I don't want to take it. I want to go to school and see Edward! I stand up and start to walk out when I remember there were two notes. I pick up the second note and look at the beautiful hand writing on the page.

_Bella,_

_I hope you're feeling okay. I came to see if maybe you'd want a ride to school and Jason told me you were staying home today. And I was so looking forward to you drawing me today. But I see you did that last night. I know your biting your lip and blushing right now but don't. It was the best drawing of me I've seen. When you wake up and get this come down stairs to the front yard._

_Se you soon,_

_Edward._

I pulled the letter to my chest and closed my eyes. Edward's here! I run to my mirror and brush my hair. I wonder how long he's been here. I run down stairs letter still in hand. When I open the door I see Edward leaning on the hood of my truck arms crossed. He lifts his head and gives me the crooked smile. I walk down the stairs and trip waiting to hit the earth. Instead Edward was next to me catching me in a second. When he stood me up I blush and look down at my feet.

"I see you got my note."

I no and look back up to him. "How'd you see my picture, and how'd you know my name, and—"

"Woha, take a breath," He put a hand on my arm and I smiled, "Why don't we go in and we can talk."

"I nod, "That's good for me."

"I see your eyes changed Bella." I opened the door and turn back too him.

"I see yours have too Edward." I walk to the kitchen as he closes the door. I sit down and he joins me smiling. "So are you going to tell me first? Because I still don't know if I should tell you." He nodded and sat up straighter. "I mean it's not that I don't trust you. I do. A lot more then any one else ever. But telling you my secret could get me killed." He laughed and shook his head. I stared at him strangely. "Why are you laughing?"

"Bella," He pulled my hands into his, "what would you say if I told you I was a monster?" I looked at him for a while. He was completely serious. I sighed and shook my head.

"You're not a monster Edward."

"What would you say?"

"Edward in my life I've known a lot of monsters in my life trust me you're not one."

"I'm not human Bella." He hand anguish hidden in his eyes as he said this. I smiled and nodded and lightly said I know. Because I figured that a little while ago. There skin and beauty and speed is just plain unnatural so it was obvious. "You know?"

"Edward it's kind of obvious. But…I don't care."

"What?" I looked up to see his eyes almost pitch black. "I'm not human and all you say is I don't care?!"

"No Edward. I don't. Because…I…I love you." I whispered the last part and looked down at our entwined hands. He put a long pale finger under my chin and lifted my head up to meet his gaze.

"You love me?" I blushed and nodded slightly. "Good, because I love you too." I beamed back at him and he chuckled lightly.

"So you're not human. What are you?"

"What do you think I am?"

"I honestly have no idea."

He smiled and nodded. "Please don't be scared when I tell you this."

"I wont."

He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his thick bronze hair. "Bella, I'm a vampire."

I gasped and my eyes went wide. "A…a…vampire?" Either _he's _the one that's lost it or he's telling the truth. Please let this be the truth because I cant handle a crazy person right now.

"Yes."

"Oh." I took me a second and I waited for the fear to come but it never did. "I really don't care. If you wanted to hurt me you would have done it by now right?"

"You really don't care?" I shook my head "Not even about my diet?"

"Do you really drank…"

"Blood?" He finished for me. I nodded. "Yes but animal blood."

"Oh."

"Your turn."

"Huh? Oh!" I forgot I had a secret too. I bit my lip and looked at him. "I'm not Valerie Linsner, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here under protection of the FBI because I need to be hidden."

"That makes since."

"What?"

"Well Alice can kind of see the future and she's been seeing you for a little while but then all of the sudden you had a new name and a new father. We were all dumbfound but that explains a lot."

"You knew who I was even before I came? And did you just say Alice could see thee future?"

"Alice saw you the day before you arrived. And Yes Alice can see the future. We all have 'Powers'." He put air quotes around powers and nodded. "Carlisle believes we bring our most notable characteristics from our human life into this life. We believe Alice had visions when she was still human and she brought that with her."

"You believe?"

"You see when we change we tend to lose our memories of our human lives but Alice lost all of her memory."

"Oh.

"Yes."

"Wait you said we."

"We what?"

"You said Carlisle believes we bring our most notable characteristics so you've all bought something with you?"

"Oh yes. Well Carlisle brought his tolerance of blood. Esme brought her compassion. Emmett bought his strength. Jasper bought his empathy, he can feel and influence emotions. Alice can see the future as you know. And Rosalie…Rosalie bought her pig headedness."

"And you…"

"Me? Well I can read minds."

"Oh" I guess that's…He can what!? "You can read minds?!" I felt my face become hot and I looked down at my hands still in his cool ones.

"Well every ones mind except for yours." Oh thank God! If he knew I thought about him 24/7 that might seem I don't know kind of obsesedish.

"Why can you read my mind?"

"I truly haven't the slightest idea. It's like a radio where it only has FM stations—"

"But I'm AM?"

"Exactly. And you don't know how exasperatingly annoying that is."

"That kind of makes me feel like a freak…"

"Far from it my dear."

**A/N: I really didn't like this chap at all but w/e. I hoped you guys liked it. The next chap'll be much better I promise. Anyway only 112 days 8 hours and 15 minutes till ****Breaking Dawn****! –Sigh-I wish it was tomorrow though. Okay well I'm done talking go review!**


	9. Bellas Secret

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Bella's POV 7:38amWST8/20/08_

"So," Edward started as I stood up and walked toward the refrigerator. "Your name's Isabella Swan. As in Charlie Swan?" I turned back to look at Edward. I could already tell he knew the answer but I nodded none the less. "Meaning you are a—"

"Don't say it. I hate it when people call me that."

"Call you what?" Edward asked gaining an innocent look on his face. "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah because I stopped you." I sighed and went back to sit next to him. "Ever since I can remember I've been the 'Mafia Princess.' But I mean come on. It's not like my Dad's in charge of a country. All he is, is the boss of a bunch of stupid, idiotic, barbaric, ignorant, incompetent, goons!"

"Wow. You feel highly about this huh?"

"You have no idea." He smiled and nodded.

"You want to go eat?" I look over to him and lift an eyebrow. "There's a nice breakfast place in Port Angela's."

"How do you know?"

"I hear things." I nod and stand up again. "I'll come back to pick you up in about thirty minutes okay?" I smile and nod and he disappears once again. I smile and practically floated up the stairs.

_8:20amWST_

"What are you thinking?"

"That you're going far to above the speed limit and my dad would kill me if he knew I was with you." It's not because of who he is. But its just because well he's a boy. Plain and simple. I turned away from the flashing trees to see Edward looking at me when he's suppose to be looking at the road. "Don't you think you should pay attention to the road?" I trying to tare my eyes away from his gaze. It's like he had me hypnotized.

He smiles a little and nods. "Breathe Bella." I took a sharp intake of breath and blushed. I cant believe I didn't breathe.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask as he turns to look back at the road.

"Breakfast in Port Angelas."

"Okay," The first thing that came into my head was my last breakfast with my father. That's when everything really started to go downhill. I sigh and shake my head. None of that matters now.

"None of what?"

"Huh?"

"You just whispered 'none of that matters now.' None of what matters?"

"I…I said that out loud?"

"Well I can't exactly read your mind Bella."

I smiled and nodded. "Right, well none of what happed before matters now."

"What happened before?"

I sigh and scratch my head. "Nothing important." The car stopped and my door opened I look around to find Edward out of his seat and opening my door putting a hand out to help me out. "How did you—"

"Vampire."

"Oh yeah."

We walked to the door and he opened the door for me to walk in. It was a nice little homely place nothing like they would have in Brooklyn. You wouldn't be able to find a place like this if you wanted to.

"Hello," A nice old woman smiled up at us, "How are you two today?" I smiled back and looked at Edward.

"We're fine."

"That's good. Justin come show this lovely couple to a table." A guy that looked to be about our age maybe a little younger came out from the back and walked in front of us. Edward guided me forward to follow him and pulled out my chair. He slides into the one across from me and smile. Justin hands us a couple of menus and walks away.

I can feel Edwards gaze on me but I stay looking at the menu in fear of getting caught in his eyes again. When Justin comes back I order French toast, eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice. Edward just ordered orange juice and looked back to me. "So are you going to tell me your story?" I looked away thinking of my story then looked back at him and shrugged. "You don't have to Bella."

"I know but…" I sighed and looked up "I want to." He gave me that sideways smile and reached across the table to hold my hand. "It's just hard I guess."

"I can understand that." He said nodding. "Take your time."

I took a deep breath in. "Okay where do you want me to start?"

_9:00amWST_

"…And so Tony bought me home." I sighed as I looked up at the clock. Wow it's already nine o'clock. I have to be boring him to death **(haha get it?)**. I stopped and sat up straighter. Looking at my hands.

"Why did you stop?" he inquired trying to catch my eyes.

"I don't want to bore you anymore."

"Bella anything about you is far from boring." I looked up to see him staring at me intently. "Go on."

"I walked into the house….And everything was way off. The lights were turned down low and it was silent as death." A chill ran down my spine remembering what happened. I took a deep breath and looked back at the clock. "I walked into dining room and found chairs toppled over and broken wine glasses on the ground. I knew one of them was my dads. Then Mike called for me. I ran to my closet and saw Tony standing outside my room. He told me to go to my closet and I did. I picked up the phone and then heard a gun shoot. Turned out Tony shot Mike and. I made Tony go away because I just called the police."

"Then they relocated you?"

"And gave me Jason as my Dad, yes."

"Okay, this explains a lot."

"Um…okay?"

He chuckled slightly and nodded. "Well it explains why Alice talks about your closet nonstop. And it also explains why you have a different father and a different name."

I smiled "I'm glad I could clear that up for you."

He nodded again and looked down at my plate. "You just about ready?" I followed his eyes to my plate and saw that I was in fact ready to go. I nodded and stood up. Edward placed the money on the table and guided me out to the car opening my door for me. Edward pulled off and took off down the road like a wild man.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You know you wont be able to call me Bella right?"

"Yes I know."

"And you wont be able to tell anyone else what I told you."

"Of course."

"I mean you can explain to your family of course—"

"Bella," Edward said turning to me. "everything will be fine." He cut his car off and opened my door for me with in the same second. I looked around to see we we're back at my house. I did a double take to make sure I was actually out side my house. I'm not going to get used to this. "Alice is—"

"Bella!" A pixie like vampire started to squeeze the life out of me.

"Here. Edward finished his sentence and pulled Alice off of me.

"Sorry I'm just so happy he told you! You know it's because me!" she smiled proudly and put her hands on her hips. Edward scowled at her and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What it is!"

"Um, why is it because of you Alice?"

"Remember when you shot him?"

"And got scared half to death? How could I possibly forget?" I looked over at Edward and he looked down looking as if he could blush he would be.

"Me!"

"…You what?"

"It was because of me!"

"Alice why on Gods green earth would you make me shot your brother!?"

"He wasn't going to tell you I had to get you to find out in someway!" she started to giggle and look between the two of us. "Do you two want to be alone?"

"Good bye Alice."

"Bye Edward, Bye Bella!"

"Bye Alice." I said laughing slightly and as quick she cam she was gone. "You know your sister is so much fun."

"Yeah, well you don't have to live with her. One shopping trip with Alice and we'll see how fun she is." I looked over to him to find him right in front of me. Having him this close made me nervous. I bit my lip and directed my sight towards the ground. I felt a hard cold finger lift up my chin and kiss me lightly it ended way to fast and I looked up at him. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for school." I nodded and he got in his car and left.

"Bye Edward." I say but he was probably already to his house but I'm sure he heard me. I turned to go into the house. As I put my hand on the door knob I see its open. "Well that just makes no sense." …unless I let go and take a step back but its too late I pushed the door open a little bit I hear a beeping and run as fast as I can but I don't get far enough before the explosion. I'm thrown so far I land in the street. I try to cover me head with my arms to stop the debris from hitting me but I'm too out of it. I could tell I hit my head pretty hard and was about to be gone. Right before I go I see some one coming towards me. I can only pray that it's a good someone.

**A/N: Don't kill me okay? I've had a hell of a lot of things going on with my life recently and my pc has been acting up again but what's new? So I you tell me who should find her? 5 choices and remember who u pick will determine the rest of the story. So here are the choices:**

**Jake/the pack**

**Edward**

**Mike**

**Jason**

**Or Tony?**

**So you review and pm me n tell me what you want and we'll see what happens. ( I'm really sorry I didn't update tough I'll understand if you're mad at me but please don't be mad for too long k? Now go review!**


	10. They're born, they live, they die

**A/N: Well I know some are ready to kill me but I have a good excuse. First my laptop went down and I couldn't write because my main comp was broken too. So my rents got the main comp fixed and that's what I'm using now. But then I had to have surgery so I couldn't get out of bed for like 2 weeks or so. But anyway I can finally type again and get back to the story**

**So last time there was a poll to see who would find Bella. I'm sure most of you already know who found her right? Right, well enough of me babbling on w/ the story**

**Disclaimer: Nothings mine**

_Bella's POV 12:56pm WST8/20/08_

"Is she going to be okay?" The sound of someone's voice flooded my head all to fast. I wanted to open my eyes but I was just to tiered. My whole body ached but for the life of me I couldn't remember why. The more I tried to remember what happened the more my head hurt. The last thing I remember is Edward kissing me and driving away. Oh God please tell me his kiss didn't make me pass out. That would be to embarrassing for words. I stopped thinking about it at all and just listened around me. Someone put their hand on my cheek then took it away.

"She should be. She didn't have much damage when you bought her here other then a couple of bruises and cuts. She might have a concussion." Another voice answered the first one.

"Poor dear. Who would ever want to hurt her?" a worried voice that reminded me of my mother said

"She's so pale." Another female voice said. It sounded so familiar.

"Ugh, she's always like that." Someone said as if I'm not good enough to be in her presence.

"She feels confused. I think she might be coming to."

"Maybe we should poke her with a stick!"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" all the voices screamed together. I groaned at the loudness of them all and put my arm over my forehead. I felt gauze but I wasn't sure if it was on my arm or forehead. I opened my eyes gradually inch by inch until I could see seven angels looking down on me. I tried to sit up but I felt a cold hand on my shoulder stopping me. I didn't try to fight with him knowing I'd no doubt lose.

"What…what happened?" I asked looking around Edwards family. I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie who I knew them form school. There were two other people who I guessed were there parents. A man who seemed in his late twenties with blond hair was examining my arm I assumed he was Dr. Cullen. I looked over from him to the woman standing at Edwards side. She seemed worried, she was so pretty I felt as if I was in the presence of snow white herself.

"We were hopping you could tell us."

"I…I don't remember. The last thing I remember was Edward leaving and then, just nothing."

"Well you don't have any real injuries. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose go do something about her house."

"My house? What happened to my house?!"

"It kind of blew up Bella" Alice said coming over to my side.

"What do you mean kind of?"

"It did blow up."

I looked at her in shock. My house…blew…up? I could feel my hands start to shake. Soon my whole body starts to tremble and not to far after I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. If my house blew up. Oh God, they've found me…

_Edward's POV 1:30 WST8/20/08_

Bella was okay physically but she kept repeating "They've found me." over and over again. I held her close to me and hummed the song I wrote for her. Eventually her crying ceased and her breathing became even and slow. I laid her back onto the couch and pulled a blanket over her. I kissed the top of her head and ran my fingers through my hair. _Edward come here please._ I stood up and walked into the kitchen where Esme called for me. She sat at the counter with Carlisle behind her. Carlisle smiled half-heartedly to me as I sat down across from them.

"Yes Esme?"

"Edward what are you going to do? I mean her father is bound to figure out something's wrong when she doesn't come home."

"I don't want to have to worry about anything else right now other then making sure that other family doesn't get to her."

"How could such a good sweet girl like that get mixed up in the mob?"

"Her Father is Charlie Swan."

"No wonder." Esme sighed and looked into the living room where Bella was sleeping.

"How long do you think it'll take them to rebuild?"

"Just an hour or so," Alice says walking in sitting next to me. "Jason wont think anything's wrong and I don't see who ever tried to get her coming back. Jasper'll follow the sent though see if he can find anything."

"I cant lose her, not after I just got her, not this fast."

"You wont. We'll all make sure of that."

"I'll go take her up to your room" Esme stood and took Bella away.

"You okay?"

"Alice she's going to die isn't she?"

"That all depends on you. You know that."

"I won't let that happen. And I won't damn her to this."

"Yeah, yeah I know." She runs off somewhere I don't check her mind to see where she's going.

"Maybe you should go off for a hunt to clear your mind Edward. We'll watch her for you and make sure nothing happens."

"I don't know Carlisle…"

"Go ahead I'll make sure some one's always with her. Okay?"

"Yeah…maybe your right. I'll be back"

_Alice 2:55pm WST8/20/08_

"Why is she still sleeping?!" I had everything redy to give Bella a makeover and all that was missing was Bella. She should be awake by now. I stood up and paced the length of the room. Jasper pulled me down to sit next to him on our couch.

"Please Alice, I'm begging you. Calm. Down. Now."

"Sorry Jazz I don't mean to."

"I know," he says putting his arm around me trying to calm me down, "But you have to let her sleep. She's scared out of her mind right now." I nod and kiss him on the cheek.

"How'd construction go?" I stand up and unplug the hair curler. It'll probably be a while until she wakes up and there's no reason to burn the house down waiting for them. I turn back to Jazz and sit at the chair at the vanity mirror. He sighs and shrugs leaning back on the couch running a hand through his hair.

"Okay I guess. Me and Emmett did all the work. I don't know what it is with that sister of yours."

"She's your sister too."

"Yeah well she could have helped. When we finished the living room she came in and sat on the couch and picked at her nails the whole time. Then I had to deal with Emmett and his lustful feelings. Ugh I don't want even know what he was thinking. Thank Carlisle I'm not Edward." He shutters at the thought of Emmett's thoughts. I laugh and shake my head. I can see Rose now legs crossed fingers bent in and her looking at them.

"I'm not watching her so you might as well go do it."

"Speak of the devil" I say turning to the door.

"And she shall annoy you."

"Shut up Jazz!" Rose yelled looking back at her brother then back at me. "Go ahead Alice."

"What are you talking about Rose?"

Emmett came up behind her and twisted his mouth looking at his wife. "I just got done with Bella and she's not going to look after her so one of you has to do it again."

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"Well I'm not doing it again I just finished."

"Well then some one just go wake her up and I can make her over!"

"If I threw her out the window would that wake her up…" Rose mumbled under her breath. We all stopped and looked at her. Did she really just say that, and if she did…did she mean it? "What?! I don't see why we're all making sure she's safe! Why are interfering at all? So what if she dies? Humans die all the time! That's what they do, they're born, they live, they die end of story. Why should she be any different? Just another human dead, what's it to us?" We all sat there in shock even Emmett was taken back from his wife's harshness to Bella. I was so shocked I was speechless. And it takes a lot for me to be speechless.

I stood and walked away stopping at Rose. "He loves her. Why cant you understand that. If not to do things for her…then you should _at least_ do it for him." I looked away from her towards Emmett then Jazz. "I'll go watch her again I'll be back." They nod and I stroll off to Bella. I hear Bella run back and lay on the couch before I'm at the door. She should have known I'd hear her. When I open the door she's laying on the couch as if asleep. Even as a human I would have known she was awake.

"You might as well stop. I know you're up and I know you heard. So where did you come in?" She sat up and looked at me eyes red and puffy from crying. I ran over to her and took her in my arms. Poor Bella. All she's going threw and Rosalie has the audacity to say something like that knowing full well there was a chance she could hear. "Bella, you know nothing she said was true. She doesn't know what she's talking about please stop crying."

"But it is Alice." She said her voice cracking a little. "Every thing she said was true. Humans die all the time. Why should I be any different? And why should you all go out of your way just so I can be safe?! I don't deserve any of this. I just don't." She broke down at the end clinging to me for dear life.

"You should be different because you are different and I know that you don't think so but trust me you are. You think someone that's not different could catch Edwards attention? Seriously? I mean come on Bella if even other vampires couldn't catch his attention why would some random human be able to? But your not the average human Bella you _so_ much better then average. And we all love you so its not going out of our way to make sure your safe. We want to make sure you're safe. Can you imagine how bad Edward would be if he lost you? Well we would have to deal with him and I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

She nodded into my shirt and sat up wiping her eyes. "Yeah…I guess."

I smiled and nodded "Come on Esme got you some fruit to eat." We walked out of the room and down to the kitchen counter where there was a bowl of apples sitting for Bella. I handed her a paper towel and sat down. She thanked me and picked up a red one and took a bite into it as soon as she did in through the kitchen door came Edward. Bella put her apple down and ran to him. The love radiating from them was so strong that even I could feel it. The next thing I knew Jazz had his arms wrapped around me kissing my neck.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes Alice helped cheer me up some." I smiled graciously thanking her.

"Thank you Alice," Edward said kissing pulling Bella close to him.

"Yeah Alice I owe you one."

I jumped up and clapped my hands. "See Bella I'm glad you said that!"

"No Alice," I looked over to my brother with crossed arms. _Why not?!_ "She's not in the mood." _You don't know that you cant read her mind! There are only two people who can answer to that and its Jazz or Bella but not you! _"Fine ask them" _Fine I will!_ "Okay" _Yes it is okay mister smarty pants!_ Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How some one so small can be such a huge nuisance is beyond me…"

"Edward, be nice." Bella said putting a hand on his chest. Jazz laughed and I nodded.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what she had in mind for you."

"I'm sure it cant be that bad…right."

"You have no idea how bad it actually is Bella." Jazz said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on Bella!" I carried her upstairs back to my room and sat her down at the mirror.

"Ready?"

"Oh God I was wrong…never mind."

"Nope to late!" I turned the chair towards me and picked up the blush to start.

Carlisle came into the room and looked among us. "You need to see this." I put the blush down and picked Bella back up running into the living room where every one was already. I sat Bella next to Edward and sat on Jazz's lap looking at the TV. CNN came on and a woman started talking.

"Thank you Dona. In other news notorious mobster Charlie Swan and daughter Isabella Swan have gone missing. Charlie Swan is said to have been taken away by a rival, however we just got a report that his daughter Isabella has been found dead with in the day. We will keep you—" Carlisle cut the TV off and all eyes were on Bella.

"So they think I'm dead?"

"Apparently."

"These people," Jazz started looking at Bella, "the ones that are after you. They aren't to bright, are they?"

Bella looks away from the TV screen and towards Jazz and sighs. "Not in the slightest."

**A/N: 11 reviews that's all I'm asking for is 11 more reviews. Never again will I wait that long to update but like I said between surgery, two broken comps, and work its been hard but I promise not to let it go on for that long again. Peace.**


	11. I'm Coming too!

**A/N: So the other day I saw the new trailer for the movie (if you haven't seen it go to youtube and type in twilight trailer) I was latterly shaking after it was over I'm so excited. Only thing is I'm a little worried about it because one of my favorite scenes was already messed up when Bella told him she wasn't scared and they jumped on the couch together instead in the movie they jumped out the window…yeah…any way. Oh well here you go the story.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously if I owned it would I be here? Nope. Okay then I guess I don't own it then!**

_Bell's POV8/21/08 2:09amWST_

A crack of thunder jolted me up from sleep. I put my hand to my head a felt the sweat coming from my forehead. I looked around for Edward but he was nowhere to be found. He must've gone home for a little while to change or something but I knew some one was still outside the house. I haven't been left alone once since the bomb. I sighed and got out of bed walking to the bathroom to wash my face. I heard Jason's light snoring as I walked into the bathroom. I sighed and washed my face quickly putting the wash cloth back and turning the light off. I walked down stairs to see a big bulky man leaned over into our refrigerator. There's no way it could be some one harmful because someone wouldn't be able to get passed any of the vampires. So it must be on of the vampires. I sigh and shake my head. "Emmett, what are you doing?"

He turned around and looked at me smiling impishly. "What I was bored."

"Where's Edward?"

"He went home to change. So I got sent out."

"Out of all the capable vampires in that house and they send you." I pull out a chair and sit down looking over to him.

"I know and…HEY! I'm capable."

"Just barely." Edward stood behind me and kissed my cheek softly. "Thanks Em you can go home now."

"Okay, see ya Bella."

"Bye Emmett." He was out the door and probably half way to the house. Edward came around and sat across from me. "Hey."

"Hi, shouldn't you be asleep?"

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and shrugged. "I guess, but the storm woke me up." Another thunder rolled across the sky. "What was Emmett doing anyway?"

Edward sighed and leaned on his hand. "He was curios as to what you eat. However you should really go to sleep." He picked me up and before I knew what was going on he laid me down on my bed and put his arm over me pulling me close to him. I closed my eyes and steadied my breath. He started to hum the song that I have come to know as my lullaby in my ear. I slowly drifted off to sleep but not before I heard him say "I will never let any harm come to you"

_10:24am WST_

"Okay people, today is the last day so make your final adjustments on your pictures and turn them in." I reach for the redish brown pastel and finish up Edwards hair. I put the pastel down and look at the picture. My drawing does him no justice. I sigh and look over to him. He's looking out the window his expression was unreadable.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" he doesn't tare his eyes away from the place he's looking. I wait until he looks at me to answer him. He turns his head slowly and looks at me thoughtfully. "Yes Val?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just thinking." He looks at the picture then back to me. "Are you done?"

I look at him confused. What must be going on for him to be thinking that hard? "Yeah…its no good though." I sigh and tilt my head to the side.

"I'm sure it is."

"Ms. Linsner. Why don't you show us your picture of Mr. Cullen?" She walked over and stood next to me. I looked up at her then back to my picture.

"I don't think—"

"Thank you." She pulled the picture away from me and examined it. Her face showed no expression and neither did her eyes. She sighed and put the picture on her desk. "Ms. Linsner, will you please stay after class"

"Yes ma'am." I look down at my hands and sigh.

_11:00amWST_

"I'll wait for you outside okay?"

"Alright." I nod and look up at him again. He leans down and kisses me then walked out. I turned back around to face Ms. Connor.

"Ms. Linsner this picture is absolutely incredible" a huge smile came across her face and she stood up looking at the picture then back to me. "This picture is just perfect. I've never seen such potential in one of my students as much as I see it in you. Now there's an art show in Port Angeles coming up next month and I was told that I could put one of my students in the showcase. After seeing this," she held up my picture of Edward "I was wondering if I could feature your picture of Mr. Cullen in the show. Now of course I would like to speak to your father and have his permission, and also Mr. Cullen's permission. But would that be okay with you?"

"I-I really don't know I would have to ask my Dad about it."

"Of course, of course well you get back to me okay?"

"Sure, sure." I nodded and turned to walk out. Edward opens the door before I can put my hand on the knob and takes my hand as we walked to lunch. "Did you know that was going to happen?" I said turning to look up to him.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Alice might have mentioned something about it…"

"So that's a yes." I pull the door open to find all of Edwards family sitting at there normal table. We walk to the line and get our food then go to the table. I sit next to Alice and Edward on my other side.

"Are you going to do it?"

"The showcase?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know maybe."

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett turns his head from Rose to look at me and Alice. "What showcase?"

"_Ms. Connor_ offered B—Val a spot in the next showcase."

"Oh…" Jasper said leaning around Alice.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll even do it."

"I don't blame you, all the stress you've been under I wouldn't do it either."

"Yeah, I guess." I sigh and look over to Edward. He hasn't said a word since we got in the cafeteria. He was still looking out in the distance. "Edward?"

"Sorry I was just thinking." He stole a quick glimpse at Alice which I didn't miss. "Are you coming over today?"

"No, I cant Dad wants me to practice with my gun some more. You can come over before he comes home though."

"Yeah I'll come over."

"Is everything okay? Like is something going on that you guys aren't telling me about?"

"No"

"Why would we hide something from you"

"Nope,"

"Nothing I know about."

"Of course they are." Every head turned to Rosalie. I looked over their faces the emotions ranged from surprise, disgust, anger, and last—Edwards—outrage. "Come on _Val_ you're a smart girl you should be able to tell when you're being lied to. Of course Edward's only doing it to 'protect you'" She lifted her pale beautiful hands up to make air quotes. "Even though I don't understand why they don't just tell you, I think that would be much easier. You know your teacher, Ms. Connor?"

"Enough." Edward hissed with his teeth tightly together. I looked over to him and his entire body was tense. His eyes were no longer the topaz liquid color that I loved. They were now pitch black. I had seen Edwards eyes black before when he was hungry or when he was mad but, I've never seen like this before. For the first time since I met him he looked like a vampire to me. "Lets go Val before we're late." I looked at him then back to Rosalie. She was the exact opposite of Edward. She was relaxed and looked as if she couldn't give a damn to what was happening in the world. She crossed her legs and ran her fingers through her pale blond hair. She had a sinister little smile on her full red lips and you could tell she was holding in a laugh. I nodded and took Edwards hand in mine when I looked up I saw we were the only ones left in the cafeteria. Edward opened the door for me and we walk out leaving his siblings at the table to deal with Rosalie.

"Edward?"

"We're not going to talk about this right now Val okay?"

"But we are going to talk about it," it wasn't a question. He was not just going to leave me out of my own life if something was going on I need to know about it. Why wouldn't he just tell me any way? Does he think I wouldn't be able to handle something like that?

"Yes," He opened the door right as the warning bell rang.

"Very close Mr. Cullen and Ms. Linsner, come sit."

_2:15pm_

I walked towards the gym doors where Alice was standing waiting for me. She smiled and linked her cold arm through mine. I sighed as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "There's nothing to be worried about Val, you know we can handle it!"

"Alice how can I possibly be worried? I don't even know what's going on!"

"Oh calm down he'll tell you…Actually I really don't know he keeps changing his mind back and forth."

"Hey Edward." He pushed off his Volvo and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later Alice." She smiled and nodded heading over with the rest of the Cullen's. "How was your day?"

"I should be the one asking you."

"It would have been better had I known what was going on." I say sliding into the car as we pulled away from the parking lot.

"Bella—"

"Is it so bad to want to know what's going on with your own life?"

He sighed as his face turned into an angry mask. He stopped the car and turned to me. "Bella…You have to understand that I will always be there to protect you and save you okay?"

"I already know that"

"Bella…"

"I understand."

"Ms. Connor, she, she's not exactly who we think she is. Her name is Maria Espasito. She works for a man named Pusiteri. I don't know why it took me so long to realize! You've been in so much danger all this time and I've just been doing nothing about it. She was hired to make sure that you died. As long as I'm here I will make sure that she does _not_ succeed in her job. I promise." I bought his hand to crease my cheek and I leaned into his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and took his hand in mine. "Come on lets go inside before Jason gets home." Edward opened my door and puts a cold hand out to help me out of the car. As we walked to the door what Alice said did start to get to me. I was worried and I knew I had no reason to but I was. I bit my lip and opened the door. Edward followed me into the kitchen and watched me as I made a sandwich. "It's not your fault you know."

"I'm sorry?"

"That she turned out to be a bad guy."

"Yes it is. I should have realized it much faster. She'd always think about you but so did all the other teachers, but she took much more interest in you then others and she was…different. I never really liked her. She always seemed, off some how. But today when she saw you in class she, well she just about had an aneurysm and everything that happened came into her mind. She's the sister of a Michael Angelo I believe it was." I dropped my plate before I reached the table. Michael Angelo…my betrothed…the boy I was suppose to marry who turned out to be involved with our rival. The memory of him tracking me down in my own house came up. And I shuddered.

"Bella what is it?!" Edward was holding me by my shoulders a slightly shook me.

"Mi—Michael Angelo, I was suppose to marry him."

_Tony's POV 8/21/08 5:25pm EST_**(surprised?)**

"Tony I don't know if this is such a good idea." Angela and her Father stood behind me as I packed on my bed. Since Bella left I'd been staying with her, well in her basement at least. Her father and Charlie were very close that was how Angela and Bella came to be such close friends.

"Yeah I mean I have several of my guys out scouting half of America right now looking for her, and for Charlie. Some one's bound to find them."

"But what if they find them dead?! It'll be all my fault and you know it. You might not want to admit it to yourselves but you blame me, I blame me, and I know Bella blames me."

"No Tony that's not true, right Dad?"

Her dad stood silent and looked at me he had just started to talk to me because of the situation. The only reason I was allowed to stay here was because Angela begged him. He shook his head and turned to leave he stopped at turned back to look at me and just stood there. "You…You just ignored the fact that you knew her since she was about ten." She was twelve. "Or the fact that Charlie took you in when all you had was lost. With pay! What about you saved her life by almost killing some one for her once did you forget that?! They were practically your family! And you just—"

"Dad." Angela looked at him and shook her head. He looked at me for a second and walked away kissing Angela on the forehead on the way out. She watched him go and look towards the stairs after he left. She looked back at me after a little while and smiled half-heartedly. "Tony—"

I shook my head and held up my hand making her stop. "He's right. Very right. I mean they are my family and I just sold them out for fifty thousand more dollars! That's what I am. A sell out. And now I have to find Bella."

"But you didn't go through with it! Don't you see! That just means your not as bad as you think!"

"No Angela but I got her father killed…" I sat on the bed and put my face in my hands.

Her breath got caught in her throat and tears threatened to poor out. "You…you don't know if Uncle Charlie is dead or not Tony! And it'd be better if you could be a little maybe just a little optimistic! You cant just assume you got him killed Tony! You just cant!"

I looked up from my hands to see the tears rolling down her round pink cheeks. I sighed and went to comfort her. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "I'm sorry Ang. You're very right I cant just assume. And I should have some faith weather it be little or big." I pulled her back and looked at her face. Her cheeks were now stained with tears and as was my T-shirt. "I'll find her. She'll be safe and I'll bring her back don't worry." I picked up my bag and walked past her I started to open the door when Angela closed it.

"No."

"Angela I'll—"

"I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are!"

"Please Tony! Take me with you! I miss her so much I just want to see her again she my best friend! I promise I wont be a pest and I'll keep to myself! I'll just bring along some books and I'll never talk to you if you don't want me to. I wont even look at you!"

"Angela! It's not because I don't want you! It's because I'll be damned if I let something happen to you too! And as if your father would even consider it."

"He wont have to! I can just sneak away!"

"And your mother?"

"She'll understand! She ran away with my father when they were in high school!"

"Your brother'll kill me!"

"My Brother wouldn't kill a fly" I looked at her as if she was crazy and she sighed and shrugged. "Please Tony! I don't want you to…I…I mean, I miss Bella." She doesn't want me to leave? I looked at her for a second and she blushes. I tilted my head to the side a little and she just blushed more.

"Why do you really want to go Ang?"

"I…I just…Tony—"

"Ang! Dinner!" Her brother called for her. "Come on!"

"Okay!" she sighed and looked back at me. She went around me to my bed and got on her knees reaching under my bed. I watched in shock as she pulled a bag out from under the bed. "I put it there when you first said you were going after her. I knew I would have to come with you."

"Angela look at me." I put my hands on either side of her face. "You can't…You'd be in…I cant let…Angela please don't make me take you!"

"It has enough to last me at least a month." She smiled and handed me the bag. "I'll be here at one if you don't come…I'll understand." She turned at ran up the stairs. Between her and Bella one of them will be the end of me.

_12:56am EST_

I looked at my watch and to the bag sitting next to me. this was a bad idea. Angela was a sweet girl I cant bring her along with me and put her in danger kike that. I sighed and scratched my head. What am I thinking bringing Angela with me? As if there wasn't a big enough hit out on my head from the Pusiteris _and _a couple of the Swans, now I'm taking another daughter. As I thought this over my door started to open and a cute little face poked in and she opened the door al the way seeing me there. She ran to me and hugged me as I stood up. "I really don't think this is a good idea. Angela if you get hurt—"

"Stop it! I trust you!"

"I have no reason for anyone's trust. Especially not you…" I touched her face lightly but stepped back. I turned and got her bag and handed it to her. I went back to grab my bag when there was an arm on my shoulder.

"You have to stop beating yourself up." I nodded and grabbed my bag heading for the window I put it down next to the wall and summoned Angela over to me I got on my knee and she put her leg on my other one pushing off to get out the window I threw her bag out the window and heard a low thump before I heaved my bag out too. I looked over to her face in the window "I'll go unset the yard alarm." I nodded and looked around the room to see a note on the bed.

_Tony,_

_I know you're taking my daughter with you on your search for Bella._

_Her mother conviced me to just let her go but…_

_If my daughter is hurt in any shape or form, phsycal or emotional_

_There will be more then two hits on you_

_If at any time it gets to dangerous I want you to send her home._

_Take care of my girl,_

_Leo_

"Come on Tony we have to hurry. My Dad remember!" I looked up at her and nodded. First stop F.B.I

**A/N: Well well well who's missed Tony? He's back! Any way no Ang and Bella are not related but you know how you call close family friends Uncle or Aunt. Questions? Concerns? Comments? R n' R**


	12. Vantage Point kind of

**A/N: Alrighty people lets get this straight now. People in my life are getting on my last nerve and life has gotten extremely hard so don't kill me! If you're that interested in what happened u can PM me or ask in reviews. **

**So I'm going to do different POV's this time starting off with Angela and ending with…well who ever I see it necessary to end with. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing **

_Last time on Mafia Princess:_

"Stop it! I trust you!"

"I have no reason for anyone's trust. Especially not you…" I touched her face lightly but stepped back. I turned and got her bag and handed it to her. I went back to grab my bag when there was an arm on my shoulder.

"You have to stop beating yourself up." I nodded and grabbed my bag heading for the window I put it down next to the wall and summoned Angela over to me I got on my knee and she put her leg on my other one pushing off to get out the window I threw her bag out the window and heard a low thump before I heaved my bag out too. I looked over to her face in the window "I'll go unset the yard alarm." I nodded and looked around the room to see a note on the bed.

_Tony,_

_I know you're taking my daughter with you on your search for Bella._

_Her mother conviced me to just let her go but…_

_If my daughter is hurt in any shape or form, physical or emotional_

_There will be more then two hits on you_

_If at any time it gets to dangerous I want you to send her home._

_Take care of my girl,_

_Leo_

"Come on Tony we have to hurry. My Dad remember!" I looked up at her and nodded. First stop F.B.I

_

* * *

_

Angela's POV 2:00am EST8/22/08

"Remember don't say a word to anyone okay?" Tony said as he guided me into an office. I nodded stood closer to him looking around. There was so much going on no one was really paying attention. When Tony first said he was going to search for Bella I knew I was going to go. For two reasons mainly. The first being obvious I missed my best friend and with out her I really didn't have any one. The second maybe obvious to some people I knew it was to him but that may just be because it was him…Tony that is.

I don't exactly now when it started but I do know that I was falling for him. I think it started some time from when he first showed up and when I bought him down his dinner one day. I knew my mother could also tell and I knew she wasn't exactly pleased. She wants me to fall for some one out side of all of this. Where as my father (like Bella's) wants me to fall for some one in the quote unquote business, just not Tony. I looked back up to him. "Eyes forward Ang, come on we discussed this"

"Right sorry." I turned my head to see we were walking straight to another office. There was a women sitting at a desk right in front of the door. Tony looked to her and nodded and she did the same looking back. He opened the door and signaled me to go in. I took a step in and saw a man sitting behind a desk phone to ear.

"I don't know I think maybe we should…" he stopped when he looked up and saw Tony and they just stared at it each other. The man nodded and we walked in farther Tony closing the door.

"Go sit down." He said nodding towards the chair in the back. I shook my head and held onto his shirt. "Ang please, I'll be right here." He walked me to the seat and turned back to the man and sighed.

"Anthony, Angela." I wasn't surprised that he knew who I was just a little taken back. But when your Father's second in command for the Mafia the police tend to know you. Its what was said next the surprised the living daylights out of me.

"Dad…"

* * *

_Bella's POV 11:00pmWST8/21/08_

I sighed once again shifting in bed. "Bella" Edward said a little worry in his voice. "Please go to sleep. I'm starting to worry about you."

"Edward I'm fine I just…" Ever since Michael Angelo was mentioned I couldn't focus on anything. Including shooting practice.

_Flashback_

"_Jesus Christ Bella! You almost hit me! What has gotten into you?"_

"_I…I don't know." I knew he could tell something was off with me. He always can. _

"_Bella…" he came up to me and took the gun out my hand "What's wrong?"_

"_What if they find me? What will happen then?" That didn't even cover what was wrong. But it was a nice place to start._

_He laughed and threw an arm over my shoulder. "Is that all? You don't trust me to take care of you?" he seemed a little hurt by it._

"_Dad, that's not what I said!"_

"_Okay, okay but still. I wont let anything happen to you."_

"_I know." I say shrugging. "It just…I don't know I've just been thinking a lot about Michael Angelo."_

"_Is that the one that saved you or the one that was suppose to marry you?"_

_I looked down at my feet. "The one that saved me was Tony," I mumbled. God I hope he's okay. "He was like my older brother pretty much. My Dad took him in when he was young I think his dad was some creep who got tiered of him messing up or something. He helped raise me and protect me." I looked over to Jason as we sat down. "After my Mom died…" I shook my head thinking of what a mess Charlie had been. "My Dad became even more distant from me and Tony was the one that made sure homework was done, grades were up, and making sure I was doing what I was suppose to be doing." I looked off past him thinking of my real Dad. _

"_He was never a _bad_ father, you know? Just a messed up one I guess." I looked at Jason who had a distant look in his eyes. I sighed and stood up "I guess I'll go start diner."_

_End_

Edward looked at me as I went over what I had said earlier. I smiled half heartedly to him and surged sliding back under the covers. He was waiting till I got comfortable before he slid in with me. I smiled as he started to hum my lullaby. This finally settled me and I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Edwards POV 1:09pm WST 8/22/08_

I sighed as I got out the car and went into the house. I knew I was going to have to go hunting pretty soon only problem with that was it meant leaving Bella. Granted I left her all the time but I was only for less then a day. As I walked into the house Rosalie looked up at me then back to her magazine. _Great that thing is probably here too. _She thought letting out an unneeded breath. I growled at her and kept walking "Alice took her shopping"

"Good I wont have to deal with her."

"What is your problem Rose! She's in danger do you not get that?!"

She stood up from the couch and was now standing right in front at me mad as I was. "Yes I get that Edward! What I don't get is what the hell it has to do with me! Why do I have to go out of my way to make sure some stupid undeserving of my time human is safe?!" I growled before Esme enter the room.

"Rosalie I suggest you stop and I suggest you stop now."

"Yes mother." She said never taking her eyes off me. Eventually she left to go to the garage.

"Edward…" I looked at her running my hands through my hair, "Alice called…"

_

* * *

_

Jason's POV 9:23am WST 8/22/08

I sat at the table with a cup of coffee and my news paper like I did every Saturday morning. Since I really wasn't a Chief and since we lived in this small town they really don't need me in that much. I sighed happily setting the coffee cup down when…

"Hi Mr. Linsner!" Alice. I smiled as I stood up and opened the back door. "Is Val up?!"

"No not yet Alice." I said with a smile. I looked down in her hands to see she had a huge bag. "What's in the bag if you don't mind me asking."

"No go ahead you can take a look." I took the bag from her which wound up being extremely more heavy then I expected. _That girl is stronger then she looks. _I set it on the table and opened it. I was hit with the powerful smell of perfume. I coughed a little and looked back at Alice

"What is all this?"

"Make over time for Val! I wasn't sure which perfume she would like better so I just grabbed them all." I nodded picking up the bag. "Oh you don't have to do that I can carry it."

"It's no problem." I lead the way to Bella's room and knocked on the door. "Val! You have a visitor!"

"Muhmuhmmghh!"

"Valerie wake up Alice is here!"

"Go away!" her voice was muffled by what sounded like a pillow or a blanket.

"I'm sorry Alice one second." She gave a quick nod as I turned back to Bella's door. I pounded on the door three times then opened it. "Valerie Delilah Linsner get you're butt up and say good morning to your friend!"

"Dad get out!"

"Valerie!"

"Fine! Good night Alice!"

"Wrong time of day!"

"UGH! Good morning Alice how are you today? Happy? Now can I go to sleep?

"No." I set down the bag and turned to let Alice in the room. "Don't go over board Alice. I still want to be able to recognize my own daughter."

"No problem Mr. Linsner! Come on Val lets get started! We gotta make you over then get you dressed then go shopping!"

"Wait why you already got me all those in the bag!" Bella squealed.

"They're shopping clothes duh! You're going to the green shirt and this green sweater over top and this skirt."

Bella sighed and ran her hand over her face. "What no legins or shoes?..."

"Of coarse there are silly! She throws the outfit at Bella and goes to shake/get her up.

"I'll be down stairs if you two need anything. Alice you want any breakfast?"

"Um, no thanks but I'm sure Val would like a yogurt." _What a good friend_

"I'll be right back." I walk down stairs and go to the fridge. Lets see Bellas favorite is Strawberry. I pick up the yogurt and get a spoon but when I turn around on the monitor from the front door camera is another Cullen. _What does he stalk Bella or something…_ I go to the door as the bell rings and open it. "Cullen…" I say looking up and down. I do not like this boy he is too cocky. Or maybe it's like Bella said earlier and it really is paternal instinct.

"Mr. Linsner. My mother told me Alice came to harass your daughter."

I nodded and sighed "Upstairs to the left. Hold on you can take Bellas yogurt up with you will ya?"

"Yes sir." _Well at least the boy's polite…_

He went to go up the stairs I stopped what I was doing and turned back to him. "Hey keep the door open up there!"

"Dad his sister's here what am I going to do?!"

I chuckled to my self and sat back down with my paper. But of course I'm not allowed any peace so my phone goes off. Wait…that phone only rings when… "Talk."

"Calm down it's just me."

"Chris. Why are you calling me? Let alone on this line!! You know this line is only for Bella!"

"I know but I'm sure you know of her body guard."

"Yes the one that traded her out for money I know the one."

"_It's more complicated then that!"_

"I'm guessing that's him. What do you want Ch—"

"Where are you my friend?"

"No."

"J—"

"No! I will not put my daughter in danger like that! There's no chance!"

"I think you might be taking this case a little bit to seriously."

"Don't you dare—"

"Dad?" I looked up to Bella. She had green eye shadow on and her hair was up in curls. She had dangly earrings and a green necklace. I patted the seat next to me and she sat down looking a little worried. "Is…is everything okay?"

**AN:Well there ya go. I know sorry it's a lil short next one'll be much longer. Don't forget to review!**


	13. Please Forgive Me

**A/N**

**Hi you guys. I know I'm sorry its not a chapter and I know I haven't wrote a chap in a while. It's just because I cant really think about anything! I'm getting very frustrated because I love this story but I have huge writers block! That said I will be stopping this story until some one gives me a good idea or I wake up and have one myself. I feel so bad so I'll be writing another story that I have completely planed out and I know is safe. Its not like this one but I'll let you have the summary just in case you want to read it—**

**Summary****: All Human: Being a college student for Bella Swan is not easy at all. Plus people keep calling her at two o'clock in the flipping morning does not help. To add to her troubles she meets a very sweet very handsome very **_**taken **_**Edward Cullen who turns out to be her best friends cousin. Now between juggling school, annoying phone calls, and a guy that she's falling hard for Bella must bring it all into balance so she can finally breathe again. BxE**

**I love you all and I'm so sorry,**

**LL4M**


End file.
